Todo por la magia -Séptimo Año
by Little Owl y Mekare Nuance
Summary: Han pasado 11 años desde la muerte de Voldemort, pero sigue su legado. La oscuridad siempre ha estado ligada a los Black y la llegada de uno a Hogwarts no permitirá que el Mundo Mágico cotinúe en paz./ Último año, pero no en Hogwarts, ya que se disputa el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Un año de oportunidades y decisiones. El principio y el fin de una era.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 1**

Se dirigió hacia la estantería del fondo sin pensarlo, había descubierto en las librerías anteriores que los mejores libros siempre se guardaban allí, probablemente porque con el paso de los años nadie los reclamaba y esos lugares no se caracterizaban por tener un orden fijo, así que los libros que nadie parecía querer iban al fondo poco a poco. Ojeó los títulos que resaltaban en los lomos acariciándolos con mimo con la yema de los dedos y sonrió al encontrar uno que llamó especialmente su atención.

—Altais —llamó a su novio con emoción en la voz por lo que había encontrado y lo buscó entre las pocas estanterías que había en el lugar—. Mira lo que encontré —le dijo mostrándole el libro, era la primera edición de _Venenos y sus respectivos antídotos._ Ella tenía una edición nueva, pero en esas más antiguas siempre encontrabas datos que se habían eliminado o incluso venenos que habían sido retirados de la lista.

—Se nota que lo tuyo es ser buscadora —bromeó Altais tomando el libro y ojeándolo con cuidado—. Aquí hay algunas metodologías que precisan magia prohibida —comentó observándola analíticamente mientras le devolvía el libro.

—Lo sé —contestó abrazando el libro con cuidado contra su pecho—. Pero también salen otras cosas interesantes que no están en la nueva edición y que no están prohibidas. Además no es como si fuera a practicarlo —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y mirando los tomos a su alrededor—. ¿Creación de hechizos?

—Estoy de vacaciones —contestó como si eso lo explicara todo, era su mayor pasatiempo, y se giró para seguir inspeccionando una estantería—. Una pena tener que mirar muchas de sus páginas sin darle utilidad, es un gasto de papel y tiempo, más teniendo la edición legal.

—No tiene por qué ser una pérdida de tiempo, puedes aprender cosas también de ahí, en Defensa por ejemplo estudiamos un atisbo de lo que son las maldiciones prohibidas para saber combatirlas —repuso ella también mirando los libros.

—Es lógico conocer un poco aquello contra lo que se pretende luchar. Sin embargo, conocer esos métodos de elaboración no te sirven para tratar de recrearlos con procedimientos legales, ya que para ello deberías conocer intrínsecamente lo que implica emplear los otros métodos. No tenemos ninguna base en ese tipo de magia —objetó Altais.

Leyna frunció un poco el ceño mirando el libro, meditando si debería dejarlo de nuevo en su sitio o no, pero finalmente lo abrazó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—Aun así puedo aprender otras cosas —dijo decidiendo dar por concluida la conversación y volviendo a buscar en esa zona más apartada.

Altais sonrió, tal vez no estaba bien que jugara así con ella, pero el futuro se acercaba y si no hacía nada… no quería ni considerar tener que dejarla ir por lograr sus fines. Esperaba poder plantar un poco de esa semilla y que la curiosidad por el saber en ese libro hiciera otro poco. Un rato más tarde Leyna regresó con tres libros más en sus brazos y una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Yo ya elegí.

—Entonces vámonos, yo también acabé —contestó Altais, tenía un libro en sus manos, le echó una mirada más, otra de soslayo a un pasillo más oculto que tendría que visitar solo en otro momento del verano, asintió y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar.

—¿Ya hemos acabado? ¿Todas todas? —preguntó ella cuando salieron de la tienda, guardando los libros en su mochila.

—Sí, ¿cuántas más quieres teniendo en cuenta la población mágica que habita aquí? —preguntó con una sonrisa por su ansia, poniendo rumbo hacia las afueras de La Rochelle.

—Ya… —murmuró, la verdad era que había comprado suficientes libros como para pasar dos meses leyendo—. ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? —preguntó con renovada ilusión.

Habían pasado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en el pueblo de la abuela de Altais, visitando todas las librerías que había, pero su novio le había dicho que no iban a quedarse allí, que los podrían encontrar demasiado pronto ya que al final habían tenido que escaparse de verdad, pero no le había dicho a dónde iba a llevarla, la tenía intrigada, mucho.

—A ese bosque de ahí —señaló fuera de la civilización, sonriendo misteriosamente.

Ella lo miró alzando una ceja. —¿Qué pretendes hacer en el bosque?

—No voy a llevarte a una cabaña —bromeó en referencia a las navidades.

—¡Ey! Mi cabaña era muy cómoda, y lo pasamos muy bien, no lo niegues —protestó caminando con él hacia el bosque.

—No lo hago —dijo Altais sin detener su paso por la ciudad muggle.

—Pero te burlaste de mi cabaña —repuso haciendo un mohín.

—Tú preguntaste qué pretendía y te dije algo que podías estar segura que no —objetó, claramente divirtiéndose a su costa.

Ella abrió de nuevo la boca para protestar, la cerró y lo miró mal. —Eres malvado.

Altais sonrió y la atrajo rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura para recorrer el resto de la distancia hasta el lugar adecuado. Se detuvo dentro del bosque, Leyna pudo notar que pasaban una barrera antimuggles que rodeaba una pequeña zona donde se encontraban. Él sacó una pluma de su mochila y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

—Coge el extremo —indicó.

La chica lo miró con sorpresa. —Un traslador… ¿lo has hecho tú?

—Suerte que aún no eres auror —contestó desvergonzadamente.

—Eres un rebelde, que lo sepas —lo acusó cogiendo el extremo que le indicaba.

—Si solicitáramos uno dejaríamos demasiadas pistas —se excusó Altais antes de activar el traslador—. _Portus_.

Leyna sintió ese característico tirón en el estómago, cerró los ojos con fuerza y no los abrió hasta que sintió sus pies tocar tierra. Lo primero que captó fue el olor salado del mar, el sonido de las olas romper contra las rocas, y el calor que los rodeaba. Se giró y observó con fascinación el paisaje. Estaban dentro de una cueva en la que se metía el mar, la arena se veía completamente blanca, muy fina y las aguas cristalinas que permitían ver el fondo.

—Es precioso.

—Bienvenida a Malta —dijo Altais tras guardar el traslador. Cogió su mano y la instó a seguirle para salir de allí en fila india para no meter los pies en el agua—. Vamos primero al hotel.

—Malta… nunca había venido a Malta —dijo sonriendo—. Pero no traje ropa para este calor.

—Nos ocuparemos de eso. Me niego a una sesión como le encantaría a tu amiga Zaniah, pero soy razonable —contestó mirando dónde pisaba y comprobando que Leyna hacía lo mismo—. Yo tampoco he estado, hasta hace unos días que estuve probando el traslador y reservando el alojamiento.

—Tranquilo, yo no suelo entretenerme buscando ropa, aunque siempre vaya perfecta —contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa, llegando a suelo más seguro y dejando que Altais soltara su mano—. Es un sitio impresionante.

Altais la dejó observar la playa, recrearse con el paisaje aunque el Sol incidía sobre su piel pálida indiscriminadamente. La guio por el paseo de la costa hasta llegar al Radisson Blue Resort en donde iban a hospedarse. Dejó nuevamente que se quedara observando su magnitud antes de decidir que así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte y la instó a entrar tomándola de la cintura. Avanzaron por los pasillos de mármol del hotel hasta la recepción. Altais saludó a la recepcionista quien le sonrió más de lo que ya lo hacía al recordar la reserva que él mismo realizó unos días atrás. Le entregó la llave y nuevamente condujo a Leyna a los ascensores por la impresionante recepción.

—Altais… me encanta este sitio pero… ¿no es muy caro? —preguntó la chica saliendo un poco de su estado de asombro.

—Depende la habitación, pero no demasiado. Además capté dos clientes nuevos para mi padre hace dos semanas, no le importará… cuando se entere —contestó Altais quitándole importancia.

Ella rio negando con la cabeza. —Cuando el mío se entere pondrá el grito en el cielo y se pondrá rojo porque mi tío volverá a reírse de él, le encanta molestarlo —le contó divertida por la propia imagen mental que se le formó.

—Habría sido más sencillo si no se hubieran negado haciendo que recurriéramos a la fuga. Harían bien en razonar que cuanto más lejos de Gran Bretaña en estos momentos, más seguro —dijo el chico saliendo del ascensor cuando se detuvo en la planta en que tenían la habitación.

—Deberían, pero los padres son así, yo me conformo con que no aparezcan de repente a buscarnos —contestó esperando ansiosa a que abriera la puerta de la habitación para poder ver cómo era.

En cuanto lo hizo no se resistió a entrar delante y sin pensarlo se lanzó a la gran cama con edredón blanco para observar todo desde ahí. Justo enfrente de la cama, unas puertas acristaladas daban a una terraza con una mesa y dos sillas, a la derecha otra terraza más pequeña. En diagonal un mueble con una televisión muggle de plasma sobre un mueble de madera oscura, un tocador pequeño, y a la izquierda el sofá negro, a juego con el resto de la habitación, separaba el cuarto de la puerta que llevaba al baño y al vestidor.

Altais dejó su mochila, cogió unas prendas y pasó al baño dejándola seguir disfrutando de la cama. Cuando salió lo hizo con unas sandalias, unos pantalones piratas grises y una camiseta verde sin mangas.

—¿Prefieres la cama o hacer las compras? —preguntó mientras sacaba su ropa y la metía en el armario.

—Si nos quedamos ahora en la cama no nos dará tiempo a ir de compras, ¿verdad? —contestó incorporándose.

—No, creo que hay muchas tiendas que cierran tarde, pero depende de dónde y qué quieras comprar —respondió terminando de instalarse y se sentó al lado de ella en el borde de la cama.

—Un traje de baño, pantalones cortos y unas sandalias —enumeró—. Camisetas tengo suficientes —meditó y asintió—. Podemos comprarlas y luego ir a la playa —sugirió abrazándolo por el cuello y uniendo sus labios unos segundos.

—Entonces coge lo que necesites y vámonos —la apremió.

—¡Voy! —se levantó casi de un salto, vació su mochila teniendo solo cuidado con los libros que había comprado y dejó el dinero a buen recaudo en uno de los bolsillos de ésta. Guardó todas sus cosas en el armario con un movimiento de varita y las cosas mágicas las metió en la caja fuerte antes de recogerse el pelo en una coleta y colgarse la mochila—. Lista.

—Casi. Traje de esto de sobra —dijo poniéndole una poción para protegerse del Sol en la mano de Leyna.

—Oh… bien pensado —dijo mirando la crema y decidiendo que era mejor extenderla antes de salir, no quería tener manchas en la piel tan joven ni parecer un cangrejo. Con un toque de varita en el bote ésta se extendió por todo su cuerpo y la guardó para echarse de nuevo más tarde—. Ahora sí.

Altais hizo un asentimiento y salieron de allí, de vuelta a las calles de esa zona de Malta. Acompañó a Leyna de una tienda a otra con paciencia y cuando estuvo todo hicieron un fugaz viaje a la habitación para dejar lo que no necesitaban y regresar al punto inicial para ir a la playa. Se hicieron con una sombrilla y unas tumbonas y por su parte Altais se sentó en una de estas últimas una vez se quedó con el bañador negro.

Leyna se anudó bien la parte superior del bikini verde y plata que había encontrado en una tienda.

—¿No quieres venir a darte un baño? —preguntó a su novio mirándolo por encima de su hombro.

Él la recorrió con la mirada una vez más y accedió, después de todo era su culpa por elegir ese lugar en vez de cualquier otra ciudad. Se levantó y caminó hacia la orilla, siendo él quien la mirara por encima del hombro al llegar a donde las olas bañaban sus pies. La chica sonrió y corrió hacia él siguiendo el impulso de saltar a su espalda y rodearlo con las piernas por la cintura, dándole un beso para paliar el posible enfado por esa acción.

—El Sol comienza a afectarte —le recriminó cuando lo soltó, volvió a alejarse de ella adentrándose en el mar hasta casi la cintura y se metió de cabeza, avanzando unos metros bajo el agua antes de girarse y mirar hacia Leyna expectante—. ¿A qué esperas?

—Contemplaba el paisaje —respondió volviendo a correr hasta lanzarse al agua metiéndose por completo y salir justo al lado de él—. Eres muy impresionante —aseguró sonriendo de lado, lamió los labios de él y nadó hacia atrás alejándose sonriendo.

Altais esbozó una sonrisa depredadora y la siguió, lo que acabó por convertirse en una persecución en toda regla, con Leyna riendo y esquivándole hasta que logró coger un pie, tiró de ella y la atrapó en sus brazos. La besó antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Ella lo rodeó con los brazos tras el cuello y con las piernas abrazó su cintura quedando completamente pegada a él.

—Creo que estás un poco salado —bromeó lamiéndose sus propios labios.

—Un hecho sumamente extraño —replicó sarcástico.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, debería ponerle solución —contestó ella antes de lamer esa vez los labios de él a conciencia hasta que no quedó ni rastro de sal en ellos—. Mucho mejor.

Altais besó su cuello, mojándose los labios de la sal en la piel de ella, mordiendo sacándole un jadeo. —¿Estás segura de que lo solucionaste? —preguntó sobre sus labios.

—Lo hice, pero eres un rebelde y vuelves a tenerlos salados —repuso ella, esa vez quitando esa sal con un beso, intenso y anhelante, antes de que el beso terminara se soltó y cuando el beso terminó ella volvió a huir riendo y nadando a la orilla.

Él la siguió y la atrapó, premeditadamente, cuando pasaba junto a las tumbonas que habían alquilado, tumbándola allí bajo su cuerpo, unió sus manos con las suyas sujetándolas a los lados de la cabeza y se apoderó de su boca.

—¿Pretendías huir de mí?

—Para nada, pretendía que me atraparas —contestó ella alzando la cabeza para volver a besarlo—. Aunque creo que hay gente que nos mira mal —agregó mirando a los lados, había algunas personas que los miraban reprobatoriamente por el espectáculo.

—No me he fijado —contestó mirándola intensamente, sólo a ella y volviendo a atrapar sus labios esa vez más lento, largamente hasta sentirla derretirse.

—Bueno… a mí ni me importa —aseguró con los ojos cerrando y correspondiendo a ese beso de un modo dulce, soltando una mano y llevándola a su pelo para acariciarlo suavemente.

Altais sonrió y siguió besándola, era el primer día de lo que esperaban que fuera una semana juntos y le gustaba cómo esta comenzaba.

-o-o-o-

Bajó una mano por su espalda en una caricia y esa vez pasó hasta acariciar una nalga, acercó sus labios a los de ella y dejó lentos besos en ellos. Era la cuarta mañana que despertaba en ese hotel, Altais había despertado hacía casi media hora y en ese momento consideró que ya había esperado suficiente tiempo a que su novia se despertara por su cuenta y dejara de estrujarlo para pedir el desayuno. La chica abrió los labios aceptando más que gustosa ese beso, sonriendo aún sin despertar del todo, pero reconociendo perfectamente esos besos y esas caricias. Sus brazos aflojaron un poco el agarre y una de sus manos acarició el costado de él.

—Buenos días —saludó Altais, la mano que acariciaba las nalgas de ella pasó a rodear un muslo rozando la cara interna y casi su sexo.

—Muy buenos —contestó ella entreabriendo los ojos y separando las piernas para él—. ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó mientras sus manos recorrían relajadamente, tomándose su tiempo, el pecho de Altais.

—Muy bien —respondió del mismo modo, volvió a besarla y aceptó la invitación de sus piernas acariciando su centro de placer, sacándole un jadeo ahogado en el beso, pudo sentirla prácticamente lista para acogerlo en su interior, caliente y húmeda—. ¿Qué soñabas? Podría hacerse realidad —la animó a hablar.

—Tendríamos que bajar a la playa —repuso ella pasando a dejar besos en el cuello de él—. Quizá esta noche —sugirió sonriendo de lado—. Me sujetabas muy fuerte por el culo, ¿sabes? —informó dando una larga lamida a su nuez de Adán.

Altais llevó un momento las manos a ese lugar mencionado y lo apretó. —Cuéntame más, podemos hacer un ensayo —propuso, dejo una mano en una nalga y la otra la subió a un pecho, en tanto echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarla hacer.

Ella jadeó en respuesta a ese apretón momentáneo. —Yo besaba tu cuello, te rodeaba con las piernas y mis pies apretaban tus nalgas también —explicó haciendo lo que le contaba como podía en esa posición—. Y entrabas y salías de mí con demasiado intervalo, profundamente, me querías volver loca, lo dijiste.

Él giró para ponerse sobre ella, entre sus piernas, pegó su cuerpo al de Leyna y besó su boca largamente, bajó por su cuello, sus hombros, saboreó sus pezones y acarició esos mismos lugares además de sus piernas, excitándose. Cogió una almohada y la puso debajo de sus caderas para poder obtener un ángulo más profundo. Cogió su varita de la mesilla, realizó los hechizos pertinentes, agarró su culo y entró en ella de una vez. Salió una vez despacio y volvió a entrar del mismo modo, aunque más rápido y fuerte los últimos centímetros, sacándole un gemido con cada vez.

—¿Qué más pasaba, Leyna?

—Ah… mis pechos… besabas mis pechos, jugabas con ellos… mmm… se sentía tan caliente en contraste con el mar —explicó arqueándose de sólo pensarlo e impulsada por una penetración más. En la siguiente sus pies apretaron más también el culo de él y fue mucho más profunda si era posible, haciendo que ambos gimieran esa vez.

Altais soltó una de sus nalgas necesitando un punto de apoyo más para bajar la cabeza a donde ella decía cuando salía, ahora comprendiendo con ese dato del mar exactamente cómo lo había soñado. Las manos de ella, más libre que en el sueño, bajaron y apoyaron a sus pies un segundo en su tarea de apretar el culo de Altais antes de recorrer su espalda con descaro, bajando a ese lugar de vez en cuando.

—Más… ¡Ah, Altais!... por favor… rápido —suplicó sintiendo que necesitaba más velocidad.

—Creo que tu locura no está todavía a la… mmm… ah... altura —contestó, tratando de contener un gemido en uno de esos apretones, pero que acabó escapando, y reprimió a sí mismo para seguir con ese ritmo demasiado lento.

Leyna acabó retorciéndose de placer y desesperación, creyendo que realmente iba a volverse loca antes de que él aumentara el ritmo y la llevara a la culminación. Reclamó sus labios para besarlo con esos sentimientos de anhelo y deseo en él y lo miró con los ojos oscurecidos de placer.

—Necesti… ¡ah!... te necesito… Merlín… te necesito más…

Él se detuvo del todo, la besó furiosamente y seguidamente cumplió su deseo, enterrándose en ella una y otra vez rápido y fuerte. No tardó en sentirla estrecharse en torno a su erección y arrastrarlo con ella al orgasmo. La escuchó gritar su nombre sin inhibiciones y apretar el abrazo de sus piernas y sus brazos.

Altais dejó un dulce beso en sus labios cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron un poco. —¿Fue un buen ensayo, soñadora?

—Creo que perfecto para la puesta en escena —rio ella acariciando su mejilla con una mano y devolviendo ese dulce beso.

Él se movió a un lado, quitando todo su peso de ella. —¿Qué te apetece desayunar hoy?

—Chocolate —contestó relamiéndose—. Con bizcocho.

—Después podríamos ir a buscar otra cala, una tranquila —propuso Altais girándose para coger el teléfono para pedir el desayuno, viendo que Leyna no estaba con ánimo de salir para ir a buscarlo.

—¿Para la puesta en escena? —bromeó ella y fue a reír, pero esa risa quedó congelada en su garganta cuando vio aparecer a sus padres en la terraza de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos. Su mente aún funcionó lo suficiente rápido como para taparse con las sábanas antes de que aparecieran los padres de su novio—. Altais… no hay cala.

Altais se giró y maldijo interiormente ante el panorama. —Vaya tapadera te dio Zaniah —dijo molesto viendo a su madre abrir la puerta de la terraza y cómo la de Leyna entraba en primer lugar.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, señorita, mentirnos de esta forma tan descarada?! —inquirió Pansy a su hija, había restos de preocupación entre tanto enfado, Leyna los pudo captar, pero dudaba que pudiera apelar a esa preocupación esa vez.

—Todo tiene una explicación —aseguró cubriéndose más, menuda forma de conocer a los suegros en persona.

—Podría haberos pasado algo y no lo sabríamos. ¿Cómo pudiste mentirnos así, hijo? ¡Aprendiendo idiomas! —gritó Hestia, la madre de Altais, indignada, una mujer de metro setenta con el pelo negro, los ojos azules y las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Por supuesto, maltés —replicó Altais sin parecer afectado, casi en un tono condescendiente.

—Altais, no te comportes como un niño —lo reprendió Orion, el padre del chico, en tono serio, era el menos alterado de los cuatro progenitores, al fin y al cabo cuando hizo la propuesta a principios del verano de ir a algún sitio unos días con Leyna él no se había opuesto, pero esa discusión la ganó su madre auror.

—Si ella dejara de tratarm… —la respuesta quedó opacada por la nueva intervención de Pansy.

—¡Una explicación, una explicación! Claro, te parecerá bonito marcharte diciéndonos que te vas a casa de Zaniah, ¿pero si nunca vas a su casa? —protestó la mujer más joven, de pelo negro.

—Pero papá no me iba a dejar venir con Alta…

—¡Claro que no te iba a dejar venir! —intervino el hombre rubio—. Eres una niña, no tienes edad para irte sola por ahí con tu novio y tampoco para estar haciendo estas cosas.

—Teníais mi edad cuando me concebisteis —bufó Leyna.

—En eso tiene razón la niña, cariño —dijo Pansy más conciliadora en esos temas.

—¿Cómo nos encontrasteis? —preguntó Altais viendo unos segundos de calma, las reprimendas por lo que no deberían haber hecho no servían de nada y tenía curiosidad, había sido cuidadoso, había dado otro nombre para registrarse y él mismo había hecho el traslador. Se sorprendió cuando su madre miró a los Samuels.

—Era evidente que Leyna no se iba a quedar con Zaniah y no nos costó mucho confirmarlo —respondió Pansy con una sonrisa orgullosa al más puro estilo Slytherin, Altais no se mostró nada impresionado por esa deducción—. Sólo tuve que mover mis hilos para que alguien me confirmara dónde os habían visto. Los contactos siempre son importantes por todo el mundo —agregó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—La pregunta es, ¿cómo llegasteis aquí? Revisé los trasladores cuando la señora Samuels nos avisó —interrogó Hestia. Altais se lo pensó, pero no daba con una salida—. Altais Orion Black, responde.

—Fabriqué uno —contestó finalmente como si fuera tan sencillo como atrapar una rana de chocolate, la cara de su madre fue un poema.

—¡Fabricó uno! ¿Has escuchado eso? ¡Nuestra niña viajo en un traslador casero! —se alteró el padre de Leyna.

—Trasladores caseros… aún recuerdo cuando tu tío Theo hizo uno para que pudiéramos ir a un concierto en Hola… —se detuvo a media frase la de pelo moreno y le sonrió a su esposo inocentemente—. Eso estuvo muy mal, niños —los regañó tratando de poner rostro serio.

—Entrégamelo ahora mismo, ya… ya discutiremos esto más tarde —exigió Hestia, debería arrestarlo, pero era su propio hijo, se dijo que estaban fuera de la jurisdicción.

Altais soltó un pesado suspiro, finalmente cogió su varita de entre las sábanas y los vistió a ambos antes de levantarse, convocó el traslador y se lo entregó a su madre.

—Comprobé que no tenía turbulencias antes de venir con su hija —informó al señor Samuels, ayudara o no.

El hombre lo miró serio largos segundos antes de asentir ante sus palabras. —Nos vamos a casa, señorita, se acabaron las vacaciones —informó caminando hacia la puerta—. Recoge todo, iremos al traslador en cuanto estés —agregó cogiendo la mano de su esposa para tirar de ella.

—No tardes, Altais, tuve que posponer una reunión por esto —dijo Orion también llevándose a su esposa que seguía consternada.

—Sí, padre.

—La próxima haremos multijugos o unos buenos hechizos glamour —le dijo Altais a Leyna cuando sus padres los dejaron.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa resignada y apagada, se levantó y se acurrucó en su pecho escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

—Igual nos dejan vernos algún día más antes de septiembre —dijo con esperanza de poder verlo.

—Si es así mándame una lechuza e iré —contestó Altais, abrazándola contra sí.

Ella asintió tomándose largos segundos en ese abrazo, no quería separarse él, no cuando aún quedaban tres días de los siete que habían planeado. —Te voy a echar de menos.

—Te escribiré. Siento perderme nuestra gran obra —trató de animarla.

Leyna rio y levantó la mirada. —Bueno, podemos recrearla en el baño de prefectos cuando lleguemos al colegio —sugirió.

—Me gusta ese plan —dijo antes de besarla con cariño—. Vamos, o mi madre terminará con su veredicto y echará la puerta abajo —la soltó y negó con la cabeza antes de mover la varita para recoger sus pertenencias.

La chica lo imitó y con la mochila a la espalda caminó a la puerta para regresar con sus padres que esperaban en la recepción del hotel. Firmaron la salida del mismo y las dos familias se dirigieron al punto de aparición para ir a la terminal de trasladores, donde se separaron para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Sabemos que todos estabais deseando saber qué pasaba con la escapada vacacional de nuestros pequeños bichos rebeldes; los pobres no contaron con todos los contactos de sus progenitores, pero el tiempo que pudieron lo disfrutaron muy bien y ya están listos para que dé comienzo su séptimo año en el colegio. ¿Lo estáis vosotros?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 2**

La comida apareció en las mesas y Altais no pudo sentirse más aliviado, cada vez se le hacía más larga la ceremonia de Selección, se alegraba de que ese fuera el último año antes de que se hiciera más monótona con la afluencia de Weasley's y emparentados con ellos, el año anterior había entrado James Potter y le había confirmado que el apellido no iba a dar variedad, apenas le había rozado el sombrero la cabeza lo había mandado a la casa de los leones. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Victorie Weasley años antes.

—¡Por fin! Cada año vienen más niños al colegio, menos mal que ya nos vamos, moría de hambre —dijo Emery, poniendo en voz alta los pensamientos de Altais.

—En realidad el número de niños es más o menos el mismo, lo que ha aumentado es el tamaño de tu estómago —lo molestó el moreno.

El castaño se palmeó la tripa sonriendo ampliamente. —Sin embargo, sigo estando para mojar pan —bromeó.

—¿Has pasado el verano con tu abuela para venir con esos pensamientos? —se burló sirviéndose comida.

—No necesito a mi abuela para que me diga la realidad —protestó el otro y sonrió de lado—. Pero siempre está bien que te lo digan unas cuantas veces —agregó antes de soltar una carcajada y coger un trozo de pastel de carne—. Zaniah me contó que no salió bien vuestra huida, lo siento, tío.

—Ella era una coartada pobre —explicó el fallo del plan.

—¡De no ser por mí no habríais estado ni cuatro días! —se defendió la chica.

—Y si hubieras sabido dónde no habría sido ni medio —replicó Altais.

—Yo luché y mentí a Pansy, con lo que yo la quiero. ¿A que sí os ayudé, Leyna?

La chica palmeó la cabeza de su amiga. —Sí, pero aún así no eras la mejor opción porque siempre eres tú la que vienes a mi casa y no al revés —contestó.

—Lo intenté por ti —dijo Zaniah y abrazó a la rubia.

—Lo sé… ya te dije que te lo agradecía mucho —contestó Leyna acariciando su espalda—. Además al final nos pudimos ver una tarde en el Callejón Diagon —agregó sonriéndole a Altais dulcemente.

Él asintió. —Dos —la corrigió incluyendo cuando se habían visto todos para tomar helado al principio del verano.

—Cierto, dos —concordó ella.

—¡Queridos alumnos! —los interrumpió la voz de McGonagall—. Como muchos sabréis este año se celebrará el Torneo de los Tres Magos en el colegio de Durmstrang. Los alumnos mayores de diecisiete años que quieran postular para ser el campeón de Hogwarts serán los que vayan al colegio, y deberán comunicármelo con antelación. Viajaremos el 14 de octubre —explicó la mujer haciendo una pausa—. Ahora procederé a presentar a los dos premios anuales de este año. Ambos pertenecen a la misma casa, algo que hace años que no ocurría. Altais Orion Black y Leyna Samuels, por favor, vengan a que les entregue sus insignias —pidió la directora.

Altais y Leyna se levantaron y subieron el escalón que mantenía elevada la mesa de profesores. La directora le entregó la insignia a Altais y él le dio las gracias educadamente, mientras McGonagall hacía lo mismo con Leyna su mirada que cruzó con la del profesor Ivanov que con un gesto le indicó que tenía algo que tratar.

La cena concluyó y coordinaron a los prefectos para que se ocuparan de la molestia de los alumnos de primero. Altais se excusó con Leyna diciendo haber visto un forcejeo entre niños y le aseguró que enseguida se encontrarían en la sala común.

—Profesor Ivanov —lo llamó desde la oscuridad de un recodo del pasillo poco antes de las escaleras móviles.

—Señor Black —saludó el hombre—. ¿El verano bien? ¿Ha trabajado en lo que hablamos?

Altais asintió. —¿Y usted? —le devolvió la pregunta.

—He hecho todo el trabajo que acordamos, pero no es algo que podamos tratar por aquí —contestó—. Pásese por mi despacho una noche, no tarde demasiado.

—Para eso no necesitaba hacer que me detuviera ahora —dijo Altais comenzando a alejarse—. Buenas noches.

—Señor Black, le recomiendo que empiece a socializarse con el señor Higgs, él es uno de los que han pasado la prueba —lo detuvo antes de que se alejara demasiado.

Altais detuvo sus pasos un segundo antes de continuar con su camino sin decir nada, ciertamente tendrían que hablar largo y tendido.

-o-o-o-

Salió del Bosque Prohibido y corrió hasta el castillo, la noche había estado anunciando lluvia, pero había querido aprovechar el tiempo que pudiera, la absoluta oscuridad que brindaban las nubes. El nundu se sacudió y él cambió de forma. Al no ser una transformación de animago estaba completamente seco, no sabía si las heridas le afectarían, no lo había comprobado, y pensó que tal vez debería para estar seguro cuando tuviera que usarlo para algo serio.

Comprobó la hora, aún era pronto, y decidió que era tan buena noche como cualquier otra para ir a hablar con el profesor Ivanov, ya habían pasado tres días desde el inicio del curso. Entró en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y llamó a la puerta del despacho.

—Que agradable sorpresa, señor Black —lo saludó dejándolo pasar—. Pensé que hoy tampoco vendría.

—Parecía una buena noche —contestó con indiferencia caminando hasta la silla frente al escritorio.

—Aquí tiene la lista de los mortífagos prescindibles al cien por cien en cuanto podamos —le pasó un pergamino con diez nombres.

Altais los revisó conociendo la mayoría de los nombres. —¿Y de cuántos duda todavía? —preguntó dejando el pergamino en el escritorio.

Dimitri sacó un nuevo pergamino. —Estos ocho. Cinco eran ya seguidores del Lord, aunque nunca estuvieron en primera fila ni los investigó el ministerio, creo que con el estímulo adecuado pueden unirse sin problemas a la nueva causa —explicó señalando los nombres—. Los otros tres son nuevos, los reclutó el jefe en los inicios, parecen tener más cabeza que él, pero no puedo estar seguro, son cerrados y sólo reciben órdenes de él.

—Hay tiempo hasta final de curso. No obstante, dieciocho no me parece un gran número de los que prescindir frente a setenta y cuatro —opinó Altais—. Los mortífagos originales podrían aportar experiencia, pero también pueden conservar ideales inconvenientes. Los nuevos… me preocupan menos.

—Puede que sí, pero si sus lealtades realmente son muy fuertes hacia él no les hará gracia que lo borremos del mapa, tenemos que vigilarlos más —concordó—. Del resto creo que se puede sacar algo bueno, aunque siempre puede haber excepciones y sería buena idea establecer unos rangos para cada uno.

—No me preocupa esa lealtad, ya dije que me ocuparé de ellos llegado el momento —reiteró Altais—. En cuanto a los rangos es algo que he estado meditando, sería el modo de estimular que mejoren por sí mismos.

—Además se evitan dudas sobre quién es más de confianza y se pueden estipular las tareas para cada uno de los grupos, evitaremos conflictos —agregó Ivanov asintiendo.

—Con dos rangos y un trato de favor para unos pocos sería suficiente, por supuesto con la seguridad de que se puede tanto acercarse al centro del círculo como alejarse —concretó Altais—. ¿Qué me dice de sus indagaciones en el extranjero?

—Hay posibles candidatos muy bien cualificados y que ya tienen una semilla plantada que sólo hay que alimentar del modo correcto —contestó el hombre pasándole un tercer pergamino—. Cuando vaya a Durmstrang podrá conocer a algunos de ellos.

Altais asintió a esa deducción del profesor, con esa lista se detuvo más tiempo. —Garrick Stretton, conocí a su padre este verano, también es una afiliación a considerar —comentó, sacó un pergamino de su túnica, cogió la pluma en el escritorio del profesor y escribió rápidamente veintitrés nombres de memoria—. Estos son los que podrían ser susceptibles a unirse.

Ivanov observó la lista de nombres y asintió. —Podría tratar de hacer algún acercamiento al señor Montgomery y a la señora Mars. Por ahora los demás están fuera de mi alcance —comentó devolviéndole la lista—. ¿Algo más, señor Black?

Altais se lo pensó unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió tratar ese tema espinoso.

—En cuanto su sugerencia de la otra noche sobre Higgs, considero que es poco factible. He tratado de aleccionarle muchos años y no he obtenido resultados.

—Eso es porque el señor Higgs siempre lo ha visto como alguien igual que él o incluso inferior, cuando tenga el poder será servicial como un elfo doméstico —le aseguró—. En cualquier caso mi sugerencia se debe más que al propio Higgs a sus compañeros, ellos son unas buenas opciones para entrar a formar parte de nuestra empresa, debería acercarse a ellos, pero para eso debe dejar a un lado las refriegas con el señor Higgs.

—Me acercaré a los demás, Farley es un estratega, Wildsmith tiene poder, demasiado arrojadizo, pero también sencillo de controlar, Hooper… bueno, seguirá a Higgs allá donde vaya —dijo Altais—. Y no se equivoque, profesor, Higgs no ha sido más que una molesta piedra en el camino que me he limitado a apartar fácilmente y como he dicho no aprende. No lo preciso para llegar a los demás.

—No digo que lo necesite, señor Black, pero como ha dicho Hooper sólo lo seguirá a él y la joven es muy apta en encantamientos, además el señor Wildsmith lo considera su amigo, simplemente no reaccione a sus provocaciones, tendrá tiempo para hacérselas pagar una a una, se lo aseguro.

Altais miró unos segundos al profesor por sus palabras, parecía tener confianza en su poder, pero le seguía creyendo un niño que tendría esa clase de rabietas. No dijo nada al respecto, si lo creía así sería una ventaja para él, que te subestimaran siempre lo era.

—Eso es todo por hoy, profesor Ivanov. Conserve los pergaminos si los necesita o deshágase de ellos, yo no los preciso —dijo poniéndose en pie para marcharse.

—Eso haré, señor Black. Buenas noches —se despidió el hombre incinerando los documentos en ese preciso momento.

—Buenas noches, profesor.

Altais salió del despacho y del aula y comprobó al llegar a las escaleras móviles que seguía lloviendo, lo hacía con fuerza. Se resignó y se encaminó a la sala común y el dormitorio, dispuesto a irse a dormir, ya sacaría provecho a otra noche más propicia.

-o-o-o-

—¡Lo hice! Ya le di a McGonagall mi candidatura para el torneo —anunció Emery alegremente llegando al patio interior del colegio donde estaban el resto de sus amigos.

—¡Tú también te vas! ¿Nos abandonas? —dijo Zaniah afligida.

—Quiero probar a echar ese papelito en la copa, tiene que ser divertido, y habrá muchas veelas hermosas por ahí pululando —se defendió el chico sonriendo—. Tú no quieres echar en la copa.

—Pero… pero… Leyna se va y tú también y es el último año, deberíamos estar juntos —protestó la chica y un segundo después se lanzó a abrazarlo—. Es muy peligroso.

—Podemos pasar juntos parte del verano, ahí no habrá ni clases —la calmó un poco el chico—. Además te quedas con Chealse, os lo pasaréis bien. Y no es tan peligroso…

—Sí lo es, lo vimos en segundo, fue horrible —se quejó Zaniah—. Y ya sé que se queda Chealse, por eso dije que nos abandonabas.

—Probablemente ni salga elegido, ¿has visto quienes van a echar también? —preguntó señalando a Leyna y Altais que estaban sentados frente a ellos.

—Pues más os vale no salir, insensatos —dijo hipando y apretó un poco más a su amigo.

—No tienes que preocuparte tanto Zaniah, estaremos bien, todos —aseguró Leyna mirando a Altais para dejar un beso en su mejilla—. En cambio tú tienes que prepararte bien para los EXTASIS.

—Eso, y para colmo tengo que hacer todos esos ensayos sola, con lo aburrido que es —protestó sacando un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas y respirando hondo.

—Yo te puedo ayudar, Zaniah, no soy tan buena como Leyna, pero bueno —intervino la Hufflepuff sonriéndole a la de pelo caoba.

—Eres un sol, Chealse, siempre lo he dicho —dijo Zaniah y le dio un corto abrazo—. Quiero una carta a diario —ordenó señalando a Leyna y Emery.

—¿Puede ser conjunta? —preguntó la rubia, no se imaginaba qué podía contarle a diario en una carta ella sola.

—De eso nada, ya que no vais a hablarme todos esos días qué menos que escribirme —insistió guardando el pañuelo.

—Está bien… —aceptó ella soltando un corto suspiro y apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su novio—. Me han dicho que Higgs y compañía van, bueno, me lo dijo Wildsmith el otro día —comentó.

—Lo sé, Higgs va pregonándolo a todo aquel que quiere saber y a quien no. Está seguro de que será el campeón —dijo Altais y esa vez incluso rodó los ojos.

—¡Ja! Necesitaría más ayuda que un troll para encontrarse los pies —rio Emery negando con la cabeza.

Altais esbozó una media sonrisa. —Cuanto más se ilusione más fuerte será la caída.

—Sí, estará bien verlo estampado contra el suelo —concordó el otro con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo has hablado con Wildsmith? —le preguntó a Leyna extrañado.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —De vez en cuando me habla, desde que tuve que estar con ellos por el incidente de Higgs, también me da bombones explosivos.

—¿Y por qué te da bombones? —inquirió Altais ante el extraño comportamiento, sabía que con frecuencia asaltaba a Leyna con su emoción constante, a veces demasiada emoción en las manos, pero no sabía lo de los dulces y ahora que tenía que atraerlo a su lado estaría bien entender un poco su comportamiento.

—Siempre lleva encima, deben ser sus preferidos. Me los da cuando dice que estoy nerviosa o parezco más triste —explicó volviendo a encogerse de hombros—. Es divertido y agradable, no entiendo cómo está con Higgs —agregó.

—¿Cómo conoció tu primo a Higgs? —preguntó a Emery, parecía la conexión lógica.

—De reuniones sociales y esas cosas, de niños íbamos los tres juntos, pero Higgs es un pedante y me cansé, mi primo sigue con él por su paciencia infinita, supongo —contestó negando con la cabeza.

Altais asintió. —Ya está resuelto el misterio. Están unidos por la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Pobres animalillos perdidos —bromeó Leyna negando con la cabeza, Rigel a veces lo parecía realmente, perdido y un poco loco.

—Volviendo a lo del torneo, lo que me preocupa son las clases. El temario no será el mismo en Durmstrang. Sé que se supone que sirve para fomentar la cooperación internacional, pero es poco práctico especialmente con los EXTASIS al final de este año tener que desplazarse allí fuera de las pruebas, y además con tres meses entre una y otra —expuso sus pensamientos el moreno.

—Lo más lógico sería hacer las pruebas en dos meses o tres como mucho, una cada mes y regresar al colegio, o ir sólo para las pruebas —concordó Leyna—. Deberíamos preguntarle a McGonagall como se va a hacer eso, lo de las clases, lo más sensato sería que los profesores de allí nos impartieran nuestro temario.

—No creo que vayan a alterar su horario de ese modo. Lo que deberían haber hecho cuando lo reinstauraron es actualizarlo, puede que hace siglos no le dieran tanta importancia a los exámenes finales, pero ahora es lo que marca nuestro futuro, no la victoria en el torneo —opinó Altais.

Leyna asintió, fue a responder, pero una lechuza pasó frente a ellos, parándose justo en frente de Chealse que sonrió ampliamente al reconocer al pájaro, le quitó la carta que le tendía y le dio unas chuches antes de despedirla con una caricia.

—Nos vemos después de clase —se despidió la Hufflepuff poniéndose en pie con la carta bien apretada para que no se volara si corría el más mínimo aire.

—Artemis va a estar un poco explotado este año —comentó Altais poniéndose en pie—. Deberíamos ir hacia clase también.

—Esa era la lechuza de Teddy, ¿no? —preguntó Leyna sonriendo por el recién descubrimiento y siguiendo a su novio.

—Lo es, al parecer a Chealse le ilusiona que le cuente todo el pus que sacan de cadáveres de pruebas desde el primer día —contestó arrugando levemente la nariz, Teddy le había escrito ese primer día.

Ella rio. —Bueno, ella se vengará hablándole de todas las plantas de invernadero —contestó—. Y así no lo tienes que leer tú.

—Al menos no con tanta frecuencia —concordó Altais.

—¿Seguro que no se van a liar? —intervino Zaniah.

—Todo puede ser, por ahora todo sigue como siempre —contestó Leyna.

Altais negó con la cabeza, en tanto Zaniah siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, y agradeció cuando al fin llegaron a clase de Pociones.

-o-o-o-

El cielo de esa noche amenazaba con tormenta, de esas con trueno y rayos que iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche. Esa era una buena noche para que el chico apareciera, sabía que con ese panorama no se arriesgaría a salir al exterior a hacer lo que fuera que hiciera por las noches en el bosque prohibido. Además, al día siguiente se iba a Durmstrang por el Torneo de los Tres Magos y debían ponerse al día y concretar cómo iban a comunicarse ese tiempo, los dos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer esos meses.

La verdad era que le fastidiaba no saber qué era lo que Voldemort le había concedido al chico, saber que era tan poderoso como para darle esa confianza y no poder saber exactamente qué lo sacaba un poco de sus casillas, pero no iba a preguntar ni mucho menos a insistir, no sería algo favorable para sus propios propósitos verse inferior a él. A pesar de que sabía que Altais Black sería el nuevo líder de ese grupo que estaban formando, él pretendía quedarse siendo su mano derecha, una persona en quien confiara sus planes, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, y para eso no debía verse como un obseso.

Sonrió cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta y caminó para abrirla y descubrir ahí al chico.

—Señor Black, es bueno verlo, pase.

—Buenas noches, profesor Ivanov. Consideré pertinente ponernos al día antes de que parta mañana —dijo Altais sentándose como siempre en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Eso mismo pensé yo, señor Black —concordó sacando un pergamino—. Añada a esos dos a los que es pertinente eliminar, han demostrado ideas muy radicales últimamente en contra de los muggles y eso podría traernos problemas. Además he incrementado mi investigación en algunos de los que pensé que podrían servir, prefiero asegurarme como es debido —le contó el hombre.

—Me parece una acción correcta, aunque una vez nos hagamos con el control no creo que den demasiados problemas, es preferible que formen parte por afinidad que por miedo, la lealtad genera mejores resultados. ¿Ha tenido algún progreso con la señora Mars?

—Sin duda, pero es mejor mantenerlo bajo el punto de mira por si deciden comenzar una revuelta que no nos sería para nada favorable —contestó Ivanov—. La señora Mars es prácticamente una de los nuestro, señor Black, sin embargo ha mostrado su interés en unirse únicamente cuando seamos nosotros quienes controlemos el grupo. Yo personalmente creo que es la mejor opción.

—Lo es y su postura es razonable, tiene una sobrina segunda casada con un nacido de muggles. Además no hay razón para incrementar las filas de él con sus planes caóticos y medio suicidas —opinó Altais.

—Le comunicaré que estamos todos de acuerdo y me mantendré en contacto con ella, es una mujer muy sabia y tiene una gran biblioteca la mar de interesante y me ha asegurado que podemos visitarla en cualquier momento —agregó sonriendo de lado ante esa perspectiva.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, agoté los libros que conseguí este verano —comentó Altais—. ¿El señor Montgomery sigue sin atenderle?

—Ayer respondió a una de mis cartas, fue una escueta contestación, pero lo considero un avance, es un señor un tanto desconfiado, pero estoy seguro de que está a favor de nuestras intenciones —aseguró Ivanov—. ¿Usted cómo lleva los suyos? ¿Ha empezado a tratar a Farley y Wildsmith?

—Sólo he podido documentarme mejor sobre sus motivaciones, considero más propicio para el acercamiento un cambio de lugar —contestó, había tenido que soportar más de esas interacciones de Wildsmith con su novia, pero no lo consideraba un acercamiento.

—Seguramente será cierto, además de que habrá muchos menos estudiantes del colegio y se suele acercar a la gente a la que conoces en esos casos —meditó el hombre asintiendo—. Respecto al torneo, creo conveniente que sigamos en contacto regular, al menos mensualmente, podemos hacerlo por carta con las protecciones adecuadas.

—Ya había pensado en ello, usaremos este conjuro —indicó Altais sacando un pergamino de su túnica con las instrucciones. Se trataba de un hechizo usual de magia blanca al que había logrado aplicar algunas técnicas de magia oscura sin llegar a serlo para mejorarlo, como había dicho a Leyna en el verano las antiguas técnicas podrían aplicarse en la mayoría de los caos de un modo legal, pero para ello había que conocer el funcionamiento de las Artes Oscuras.

Ivanov observó el conjuro y sonrió complacido por el dominio del chico en las Artes Oscuras, demasiado bueno teniendo en cuenta que era autodidacta, en cierto modo se sentía orgulloso de él.

—Me parece bien, es un buen hechizo —concedió—. Por otro lado, debes tener cuidado en Durmstrang cuando uses tu poder, no es como aquí con el bosque prohibido.

—No tiene la menor idea profesor —contestó Altais sonriendo casi con burla—. He pasado muchos años dejando suelto mi poder por estos pasillos —le contó y siguió hablando mientras meditaba si sería el momento de dejarle saber, ya había estado meditando que tendría que hacerlo antes de llevar a cabo la limpieza en las filas de los mortífagos—. Lo cierto es que Hogwarts no es muy seguro para mí, a raíz de que me contara el origen comprendí que ha debido quedar cierta firma mágica de Voldemort por lo que el colegio trata de matarme con regular empeño, aunque sólo estuvo cerca de conseguirlo varias veces en mi segundo año, muy cerca —dijo lo último en tono meditabundo recordando esa caída de las escaleras en que había sido salvado por el nundu—. Probablemente oiría sobre los ecos de la guerra y que fue necesaria la actuación de un rompedor de maldiciones, su predecesor.

Ivanov lo miró casi con horror al escucharlo decir eso, maldijo entre dientes y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Fue él quien incrementó esos ecos, quería que cerraran el colegio como Voldemort pretendió en su momento con la Cámara de los Secretos —confesó y negó con la cabeza—. Hasta ahí llega su estúpido fanatismo.

—Supongo que podré entretenerme un poco más cuando lo mate —dijo con una sonrisa predadora. Tamborileó una vez en el brazo de la silla y se puso en pie—. Supongo que en su caso no tiene sólo interés en ver si puedo apañármelas con unas escaleras homicidas o caer al vacío —le hizo saber que lo había visto aquella vez en un tono glacial.

Dimitri sonrió ante la mención de ese momento. —Era una buena forma de comprobar su potencial, sin embargo, no hubiera dejado que cayera realmente —contestó.

—Cayendo sería como podría haberlo comprobado —contestó y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, antes de que pudiera pensar que se marchaba se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo—. Pensaba posponerlo hasta que tuviera que usarlo para eliminarlos, pero parece el momento propicio para mostrárselo. Eso me ahorrará mucha tinta cuando cuestione de nuevo el problema que me puedan suponer que sean dieciocho que veinte o treinta magos de los que tengo que deshacerme.

Ivanov tuvo que contener esa vez una sonrisa ansiosa y satisfecha a partes iguales al saber lo que le iba a mostrar y se puso de pie tranquilamente.

—Estoy deseando comprobar el porqué de su seguridad, señor Black —aseguró haciendo un gesto para indicarle que lo seguía.

Altais había pensado mostrárselo en el despacho, pero salir al menos al aula le daría una opción más divertida. Se giró, una sonrisa traviesa afloró a sus labios del mismo modo que sus ojos se tornaron negros como los de un demiguise al estar ya convocando a la bestia. Salió por la puerta entreabierta y en los segundos que el profesor lo perdió de vista se transformó y tornó invisible.

—Muy bien, señor Black, ya había supuesto que la invisibilidad era una de las características de su poder, eso o hacerse extremadamente pequeño, lo que si me permite, no es muy del estilo de Voldemort —replicó el profesor bajando las escaleras.

Altais se paseó por los pasillos más anchos de la clase con absoluto sigilo felino. Cuando el profesor dio unos pasos en el aula y volvió a detenerse buscándole con la mirada, él comenzó a rondarle, acercándose cada vez más, haciendo que se tensara con un miedo instintivo, intrínseco a todo ser que está siendo depredado. Le dejó sentir todo eso por pura diversión y contuvo al nundu de cobrarse esa presa ya fuera con sus colmillos o su virulento aliento mortal. Unos minutos después consideró que había sido suficiente, dejó salir un rugido bajo a la espalda, se movió hacia la izquierda del profesor y finalmente dejó ver los dos metros de altura hasta la cruz que medía el nundu plateado, mientras terminaba de dar la vuelta con pasos lentos hasta quedar frente a él.

Ivanov no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, esa criatura casi mitológica, tan poco vista por los hombres, ese ser tan poderoso estaba frente a él, además combinado con otra criatura casi igual de poderosa lo que lo hacía único y temible.

—Es increíble —fue lo único que pudo decir sin apartar la vista del felino.

Altais le dejó observarlo un poco más antes de hacer algo temerario, se replegó dejando la conciencia al nundu, sus ojos grises volvieron a tornarse negros, la bestia se agazapó unos segundos como si fuera a atacar y cuando iba a saltar, él volvió a tomar el control. Dejó que el profesor asimilara el concepto y retornó a su forma.

—Ese es el poder que me legó, contengo un híbrido de nundu y demiguise —explicó moviéndose por la plataforma, sus pasos eran parecidos a esa bestia que contenía y se apoyó en el escritorio del profesor a esperar con paciencia que el otro hablara de nuevo.

El hombre lo siguió con la mirada en todo momento, esperando que sus pulsaciones volvieran a la normalidad. Carraspeó deshaciendo el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al ver al animal agazaparse dispuesto a saltar a por él.

—Es un ser fascinante y poderoso, sin duda, probablemente el más mortífero que hay —comentó asintiendo.

—Así es, profesor, ¿qué más ha aprendido de la experiencia?

—Que no va a tener ningún problema para librarse de los estorbos, señor Black, ni para pasear por Durmstrang —contestó el hombre sonriendo ampliamente—. Me alegra comprobarlo —agregó caminando hacia las escaleras para subir a su despacho, pero se detuvo a la mitad—. Una cosa más, señor Black. La señorita Samuels, tengo entendido que pretende ser auror…

—Ella es únicamente asunto mío —lo cortó tajantemente y el profesor pudo jurar que por unos segundos vio esos ojos tornarse negros—. Hay una cosa más que quise que aprendiera y es que no soy un animago, el nundu y yo no somos uno, convivimos, tuve que adiestrarlo.

—Comprendo, señor Black —contestó el hombre haciendo un asentimiento y tomando nota de no volver a nombrar a la chica—. Que tenga un buen viaje mañana y suerte en el torneo.

—Gracias, profesor Ivanov —dijo levantándose del escritorio, dirigió sus pasos a la puerta del aula y se marchó.

El profesor cerró la puerta de su despacho y se quedó largos segundos mirando los papeles de la mesa sin verlos realmente. Ese chico no era simplemente un buen partido, era incluso mejor, sin duda con él no podían fallar, lograrían llegar al poder que tanto tiempo había estado ansiando. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en el rostro de Ivanov y con esa seguridad se dispuso a seguir con su parte del trabajo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Ya han llegado a Durmstrang nuestros bichos, e Ivanov y Altais empiezan a mover sus hilos para lograr sus objetivos. ¿Quién creéis que será el campeón de Hogwarts? ¿Leyna, Altais o ellos sólo van por conseguir más libros, no están interesados y saldrá otro? Todo podría ser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 3**

Habían salido esa mañana de catorce de octubre y ya había anochecido hacía tiempo. Se encontraba tumbado en su compartimento del tren, lo que iba a ser su habitación mientras permanecieran en Durmstrang… si llegaban algún día, Altais comenzaba a perder la esperanza por mucho que supiera que debían llegar para la cena de inauguración esa noche. El medio de transporte elegido para el viaje se trataba del Expreso de Hogwarts modificado para la ocasión, cada compartimento del tren era un pequeño dormitorio que constaba de una cama, si no lo supiera diría que habían metido la de su habitación del colegio allí, un escritorio y una silla. El baño de los chicos se encontraba en el penúltimo vagón del tren, el último vagón se utilizaba para guardar material escolar. El baño de las chicas estaba en el primer vagón. Se habían esforzado en separarlos a falta de unas escaleras que se convirtieran en rampa y en opinión de Altais parecían que estaban teniendo más éxito, especialmente con el oído fino y sueño ligero de una de las profesoras suplentes que los acompañaban, cuyos dormitorios se encontraban en el centro del vagón. La adición de profesores para la ocasión había resuelto sus dudas y preocupaciones sobre su educación, aunque secretamente había deseado tener la oportunidad de asistir a las clases de Durmstrang. Él debería haber ido a ese colegio como lo había hecho su padre, más de una vez maldecía el hecho de que su padre hubiera perdido esa discusión en concreto con su madre; sus padres solucionaban todo discutiendo.

Sintió que el tren disminuía la velocidad y se incorporó para mirar por la ventana. Al principio sólo podía ver extensos prados nevados, después pasaron alguna fuerte barrera que pudo sentir cosquillear en su piel y contempló el castillo de Durmstrang al final de unos amplios y fríos jardines que llegaban hasta un gran lago en la ladera. Las nubes estaban bajas ese día y se acumulaban en barlovento de la gran montaña en que estaba construido el castillo, pero parecían estar consiguiendo superar la barrera física para avanzar al sur y cernirse sobre el colegio.

El castillo era pequeño, sólo contaba con cuatro pisos frente a los siete de Hogwarts a los que había que añadir las altas almenas, en el caso de ese oscuro castillo hasta las torres eran austeras.

Se anudó la corbata, se puso los zapatos, el jersey sobre la camisa y después la túnica, antes de salir se impuso fuertes hechizos calentadores, y abrió la puerta de su compartimento para asomarse al pasillo a espera de instrucciones. De la puerta de su derecha salió Emery, había pasado parte del viaje jugando al ajedrez y snaps explosivos con él hasta que habían decidido dormir y, en su caso al menos, pasar el rato leyendo, muy al fondo, por detrás de la línea de profesores que también se asomaban avistó a Leyna. McGonagall fue la única que salió propiamente al pasillo para dar instrucciones.

—Todos detrás mía, manténganse en orden y sin alborotar, deben dejar al colegio en una buena posición —les advirtió la directora empezando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del tren.

Leyna se apresuró a llegar hasta Altais y Emery cuando la directora se giró. —¿Habéis visto? Es impresionante aunque sea más pequeño, estoy deseando verlo por dentro —dijo con emoción.

—Tan pequeño que lo veremos rápido, será como un paseo —bromeó Altais, avistando otro lago más allá de donde habían detenido el tren, en el valle—. Sobre todo porque las escaleras no tienen ideas propias.

Ella y Emery rieron y asintieron de acuerdo con él. —Y la biblioteca será fascinante, seguro —agregó la chica con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Cuándo vamos a ir? —le preguntó a su novio.

—¿Me has visto cara de gatito estirado como para que eso dependa de mí? —replicó el aludido en clara referencia a la directora—. Tal vez ni nos deje —murmuró.

—Pero… pero… nos tiene que dejar, sino cómo pretende que estudiemos para los EXTASIS, yo no me traje la biblioteca en la mochila —repuso ella frunciendo el ceño—. Es una tontería que porque sean más permisivos con las Artes Oscuras no nos dejen entrar.

—Sólo decía que es una posibilidad —dijo Altais—. Yo tampoco le veo el problema a dejarnos investigar la biblioteca.

Salieron del tren y McGonagall los guio al interior del castillo. Por dentro era igual de sobrio que en el exterior, con paredes de piedra como las de Hogwarts, sin embargo, tenía un aspecto más oscurecido. Candelabros iluminaban los pasillos anchos. No había muchas armaduras, y prácticamente ningún cuadro en las paredes, por no hablar de tapices. Todo en conjunto le daba un aspecto frío, oscuro, como la propia historia del colegio.

—Vale, aquí daría miedo pasear solo de noche —dijo Leyna y Emery la secundó asintiendo.

—Nada de rondas de prefectos —concordó.

—No habéis paseado mucho solos. Yo creo que es perfecto para pasear fuera de hora sin cuadros que se quejen de si llevas muy alta la varita y les desvela o que te regañen inútilmente por estar fuera de la cama. Eso por no hablar de los que directamente son unos chivatos —argumentó Altais.

—Eres como un gato solitario a veces —bromeó Leyna mirándolo con cariño.

El moreno negó con la cabeza. —Habíamos quedado que no tengo cara de gato.

—Cierto, más bien de depredador solitario —contestó sacándole la lengua con disimulo.

Se detuvieron a las puertas de lo que debía ser el comedor del colegio, detrás del grupo de Beauxbatons que constaba de ocho chicas y cinco chicos, y pudo sentir a Emery casi botar en el sitio de la emoción.

—Míralas, son preciosas —dijo el de pelo castaño soltando un suspiro—. ¿A que son preciosas, Altais?

—Sobre todo ahora que aún no estás lo suficientemente cerca para llenarlas de babas —se burló el aludido dándole con un dedo en el mentón para que cerrara la boca.

—¿Babas? Yo no las llenaría de babas, eso sería descortés —protestó el chico justo cuando se abrían las puertas del comedor—. Vamos a ver a los norteños —agregó con una sonrisa empezando a seguir a las chicas.

El comedor era descomunalmente largo y estrecho, había dos mesas que casi iban de un extremo al otro de la sala y al fondo estaba la mesa de profesores. Por costumbre los alumnos de Hogwarts miraron el techo, pero sólo encontraron arcos de crucería de los que pendían lámparas de araña de hierro fundido. Se detuvieron al frente a la izquierda en tanto los alumnos de Beauxbatons lo habían hecho a la derecha. Las directoras de ambos colegios subieron a la plataforma junto al director actual del Instituto Durmstrang, Ivar Gurdensen, y los ocho profesores permanecieron de pie tras la mesa hasta que el director comenzó el discurso de bienvenida.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros y, especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Gurdensen, dirigiendo una mirada a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mí un placer daros la bienvenida al Instituto Durmstrang. Deseo que vuestra estancia aquí os resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea. El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete.

Los alumnos aplaudieron el breve discurso del profesor, todos estaban muertos de hambre y ansiosos por probar la comida de ese colegio. Se sentaron en la mesa que al parecer se les había asignado. Leyna sentándose al lado de Altais frente al que se sentó Emery y la comida apareció delante de ellos.

—Calentita, justo lo que necesitaba, hace frío incluso con hechizos calentadores —comentó la chica cogiendo un bol con sopa.

—Será que te quedaste corta —contestó Altais.

—Los bombones explosivos ayudan, aunque hace tanto frío que casi no explotan —se lamentó Rigel sentándose al lado de Leyna y pegándose a ella para entrar en calor, cuando Azaleh se sentó a su otro lado tiró de este para que quedara un poco más cerca.

La chica se sorprendió un poco al principio y después negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Todo lo solucionas con bombones explosivos? —preguntó divertida.

En los labios de Rigel se formó una sonrisa pícara totalmente desvergonzada mientras llenaba su plato con sopa. —No, conozco otro método mucho mejor para entrar en calor, pero al parecer me mandarían de vuelta a Hogwarts o a San Mungo… —pareció dudoso por lo último, miró a Azaleh y este asintió.

Leyna sonrió de lado. —A San Mungo largos meses, si tienes suerte —aseguró guiñándole un ojo a Altais.

—Aguantaré por esas sureñas. ¡Demonios en cometas! Qué frío —maldijo el rubio antes de empezar a dar cuenta rápidamente de su plato.

—¿Cuántos hechizos calentadores te pusiste? —preguntó Azaleh.

—No sé, ¿dos? Tenía prisa. ¿Cuántos se pueden poner? —preguntó Rigel que medio botaba en el asiento para entrar en calor.

—Hasta que te parezca que ya no hacen más efecto o empiece a chamuscarse el pelo —respondió el otro con paciencia, sacó su varita y efectuó sobre su amigo un par de hechizos más.

Rigel se arrebujó en sí mismo. —Mucho mejor, sí, era eso. Gracias, siempre estás en todo —agradeció con una sonrisa y rodeando los hombros del otro en un apretón breve.

Azaleh palmeó dos veces la cabeza de Rigel y siguió con su comida al igual que hacía el otro.

—No sabía que se te daba tan bien hacer de niñera, primito —rio Emery mirando a su primo con diversión por la paciencia mostrada.

—No es una novedad que no sepas algo, Emery. Y no soy la niñera de nadie —replicó Azaleh secamente.

—Salió el listo de la familia —bufó el castaño—. Siempre fuiste la niñera, lo sabes —aseguró mirándolo significativamente.

—Por supuesto que lo fui, contigo y tus atracones de varitas de regaliz —replicó el otro—. No te compraron una varita hasta el último día por si también la mordisqueabas.

Emery soltó una carcajada. —Al menos yo no me encontraba todos los sabores asquerosos en las bolsas de grageas, eso era tener mala suerte, primito —se burló.

—Era pura estadística —replicó Azaleh.

—¡Pasteles de carne! —dijo Rigel con ilusión cuando vio a Altais servirse—. ¿Me pasas un par, tío?

Altais se detuvo, se recordó que tenía un propósito y asintió. —Claro, ¿sólo dos? —preguntó con media sonrisa.

—Cierto, mejor uno más que de todas formas siempre sobra, por muy seco que sea esto en la comida no se cortan —rectificó Rigel.

Altais le devolvió el plato y ambos parecieron evadirse de todo para centrarse en esos pasteles de carne con salsa de queso, como si la discusión entre primos no continuara.

—¿Estás preparado para no ser el elegido, Black? —preguntó Higgs desde unos sitios más lejos, sentado junto a Mabel.

—¿Tú lo estás para reconocer tu lugar besando el barro? —replicó Altais, no era su culpa, el tipo era rematadamente imbécil, daba igual lo que dijera Ivanov.

—Sigue soñando. Vas a quedarte a dos velas viendo como gano el Torneo —aseguró el otro sonriendo petulante.

—Me regiré por los hechos y te dejaré a ti la adivinación —le contestó, sin querer entrar más al trapo, pero sin contener el tono de burla.

—Lo veremos —contestó Higgs volviendo a mirar a Mabel que susurró algo y ambos rieron antes de volver con su comida.

La cena pasó sin más interrupciones y cuando los platos desaparecieron McGonagall los hizo levantarse para regresar al expreso.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Leyna dejando un beso en los labios de Altais sin importarle mucho quien estuviera delante, le hubiera gustado poder estar con él por la noche, pero esos profesores parecían perros guardianes.

Altais vio ese anhelo en sus ojos, le acarició los labios, tomó su rostro ocultándolos a ambos levemente, no porque no lo considerara correcto o pudor, sino porque Leyna era suya y nadie tenía por qué tener el privilegio de ver el placer en ella, algo que era exclusivamente suyo, y la besó más largamente, uno de esos besos para rememorar el resto de la noche.

—Hasta mañana —susurró sosteniendo su rostro unos segundos, antes de alejarse sin mirar atrás.

Ella se quedó ahí unos segundos antes de ir a su habitación, diciéndose que tenían que encontrar el modo de librarse de esos profesores.

-o-o-o-

Los terrenos de Durmstrang eran enormes, infinitamente más que los de Hogwarts, además el paisaje era simplemente fascinante, hermoso. Desde la montaña en la que se había construido el colegio se podían ver los lagos que lo rodeaban, eran enormes, casi parecían pequeños mares. Leyna hubiera deseado poder quedarse mirando ese paisaje durante horas, pero hacía frío, demasiado, y a pesar de los hechizos calentadores y las capas de ropa que llevaban no era conveniente quedarse tanto tiempo en el exterior.

En ese momento tanto ella como Altais estaban dando una vuelta por el interior del colegio, descubriendo los lugares más interesantes.

—Mira, ahí hay otro pasillo escondido —era el tercero que encontraban de ese tipo, cuando pasabas al lado de ellos muchas veces pasaban desapercibidos por la oscuridad intrínseca del castillo, pero si te fijabas podías encontrar un buen atajo o un escondite.

—Averigüemos a dónde conduce —contestó Altais pasando primero, aunque no estaba seguro si estimular su curiosidad era algo bueno, en los últimos minutos sentía algo más fuerte al nundu, probablemente deseando investigar y conquistar el nuevo territorio.

Ella asintió siguiéndolo con una sonrisa emocionada. Cuando el pasillo se hizo más oscuro sonrió de lado, al parecer las antorchas en esa zona eran demasiado escasas, lo que secretamente le gustaba demasiado. Cogió a Altais de la cintura del pantalón con las dos manos y tiró de él hasta que su propia espalda chocó con una pared y se alzó para besarlo intensamente.

—¿Ya te cansaste de explorar pasillos? —bromeó Altais sobre sus labios, deteniéndose sólo unos segundos antes de continuar besándola pegándose por completo a ella, con una mano en la cintura de Leyna, la otra acarició su mejilla y rozó con los dedos la nuca, pero al mismo tiempo mantuvo su rostro alzado para él.

—Es que… me gustó este —contestó ella rodeándolo con los brazos por el cuello para así mantenerse alzada. Los dedos de sus manos se metieron en el pelo negro de él, lamió los labios de Altais, tiró de su labio inferior, y se dejó dominar por su novio en ese beso que cada vez iba aumentando más de intensidad, la verdad era que en esos cinco días aún no habían podido estar juntos tranquilamente.

Altais dejó sus labios para tirar del lóbulo de su oreja y besar y morder suavemente su cuello, sintiendo cómo se incrementaba su deseo por ella reprimido esos días, las vacaciones no parecían tan duras como tenerla al lado y a la vez no poder tenerla. Una de sus manos cálidas se abrió paso bajo las capas de ropa, acariciando la suave piel de la cintura femenina, la otra sólo apartó la gruesa túnica para llegar a sentir un poco un pecho bajo ella. Leyna jadeó deseosa, bajó sus manos del cuello de él y las metió bajo la túnica, la camisa y el jersey para sentir su piel directamente, comprobar en cierta forma que seguía siendo tan cálida como recordaba. Acarició su abdomen todo lo que pudo alcanzar, le hubiera gustado poder seguir ese ascenso, poder sentirlo por completo, no sabía si el remedio estaba siendo peor que la enfermedad porque en ese momento lo deseaba incluso más que hacía unos minutos.

La mano del chico abandonó la cintura de Leyna y bajó por la cadera y el muslo sobre la ropa, buscando el borde de la falda para subirla y hacerse paso bajando un poco las prendas restantes para al fin alcanzar a sentir ese húmedo y caliente centro de placer en el que anhelaba penetrar, pero que tendría que conformarse con que lo hicieran sus dedos. Ella gimió y se mordió el labio inferior recordando que no era buena idea hacer ruido. Miró a Altais con deseo, una de sus manos salió de debajo de las prendas superiores y desabrochó el pantalón para después poder acceder también a meterla bajo el calzoncillo y sincronizar sus movimientos con lo de él sobre su sexo. Él jadeó sobre su cuello y volvió a sus labios para robarle un tórrido beso, al tiempo que movió sus caderas empujándose contra ella en esa mano. Cuando el beso terminó fue ella la que lo hizo inclinarse más y besó y mordió suavemente su cuello, jugando con lóbulo de su oreja. Ahogando en su cuello sus propios gemidos de placer cuando sintió que se acercaba al orgasmo.

Altais se liberó mordiéndose el labio inferior y sintió cómo ella se apretaba en torno a sus dedos y opacaba los placenteros sonidos que escapaban de su boca contra su cuello, al final mordiéndolo un poco más fuerte. Estrechó su cintura contra sí y dio cortos besos en sus labios aún con la respiración agitada. Sacó despacio la mano derecha de su interior y cortó el beso para efectuar los hechizos de limpieza.

Leyna lo miró con los ojos aún oscurecidos por el deseo. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y se alzó para poder besarlo dulcemente.

—Te echo mucho de menos —susurró sobre sus labios, abrazándolo por el pecho.

—No me he ido a ninguna parte —replicó, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y besó sus labios lenta y dulcemente.

—Lo sé —contestó acurrucándose unos segundos en su pecho y soltando un largo suspiro—. ¿Seguimos investigando?

Altais asintió y dio medio paso atrás. —A ver si encontramos otro lugar que nos guste más —dijo pícaro.

Ella rio y asintió. —Igual hay una sala de los Menesteres.

—No lo creo, de hecho creo que va a estar difícil encontrar un buen lugar. Mi padre me miró casi con lástima, como el primer verano que no aguantaba medio día despierto —le contó.

La chica lo miró casi con horror. —Tenemos que despistar a McGonagall como sea, quiero espachurrarte al dormir.

—¿Una siesta? —ofreció con media sonrisa—. Podríamos… acampar con una barrera de deslocalización, el problema es que pueden interferir las barreras del colegio y habría que calcular los posibles efectos para comprobar que no hubiera ninguno muy adverso. Eso podría llevarme, teniendo en cuenta el tiempo libre disponible… una semana todo.

Leyna lo miró con sorpresa por la sugerencia unos segundos, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Te dejaré el trabajo duro y yo me prepararé para poder abrazarte toda la noche —contestó pícara.

—Gracias por el apoyo —dijo sarcástico.

—Está bien… te echaré una mano —aceptó rodeándolo con un brazo por la cintura y metiendo una mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Ya veo dónde vas a echarla —replicó él.

—¿Te molesta? —cuestionó apretando un poco una nalga.

Altais tuvo que apretar los labios para contener un jadeo y la miró. —No, pero tendré que extender los tiempos.

—Eso no me gusta tanto —dijo frunciendo los labios y negando con la cabeza, iba a volver a hablar, pero se detuvo de golpe señalando una pared—. El símbolo de las reliquias, lo encontramos al fin —dijo, era algo que se habían propuesto encontrar.

—Gellert Grindelwald, de vándalo a señor oscuro —bromeó un poco.

—El primer grafitero mago de la historia de la magia —agregó Leyna acercándose a la pared para tocar la imagen con los dedos—. Podría haber elegido algo más elaborado.

Altais tardó en contestar, buscando esa referencia muggle, no conocía el término, pero logró asociarlo con esas pintadas en las paredes que alguna vez había visto.

—Esa era su meta. ¿Qué símbolo propondrías? —preguntó, secretamente interesado, ese era un tema que tenía para los ratos libres más relajados, elaborar uno propio.

Ella ladeó la cabeza pensativa, sin despegar la mirada de esa imagen. —Los círculos siempre significan muchas cosas, el fin y el inicio de algo.

—La armonía y la unificación —agregó Altais, el círculo había estado mucho en esos ratos de ideas, en cada una de sus formas.

—Sí, exacto —confirmó y se giró sonriéndole—. Y podría haberle puesto un toque artístico, como un ojo que todo lo ve —bromeó.

—¿Por qué un ojo? No le veo ningún sentido —objetó él, ladeando la cabeza.

—Grindelwald quería controlarlo todo, hay unos libros muggles que leí en el que el malvado tenía un gran ojo con el que podía ver todo lo que ocurría, así que un ojo puede significar que podía controlarlo todo sin necesidad de mover un dedo —explicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Da muestras de que tienes el control de las cosas.

—Sus objetivos principales no eran el control, pero supongo que es lo que al final trató de hacer, usando a sus aliados y controlando sus enemigos hasta en la muerte por los inferi —meditó Altais y asintió medianamente conforme.

—Creo que si lo pienso más puedo sacar un símbolo incluso mejor —aseguró divertida con el reto—. Con alguna runa —meditó ladeando la cabeza—. Puedo pensarlo en mis noches aburridas y solitarias.

—Mientras yo trabajo. Pero las runas le adjudicarían propiedades que pueden influir en sus diferentes aplicaciones, ya que los propios hechizos que se le adhieran pueden contener runas —hizo un apunte mientras reemprendía el paseo, pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella para caminar más cómodamente ya que la chica seguía con la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Puedes incluir esas runas en los hechizos que se quieran adjudicar a la marca, darle un rodeo para que cuadren y además tengan un significado para el sello —contestó ella.

—También daría una pista de sus propiedades —objetó él.

—O dependiendo de cómo juegues las cartas podría despistar —repuso Leyna sonriendo de lado—. Puedes cambiar el significado de la runa que has puesto con otra que no se visualice.

—A veces eres un poco enrevesada —comentó girando por un pasillo al azar al llegar a un cruce.

—Soy una buena Slytherin —contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Admite que te ha gustado la idea. Además, un Señor Oscuro del calibre de Grindelwald tenía capacidad más que de sobra para ser enrevesado.

—Por supuesto, pero son sus siervos quienes tienen que aprender a reproducirla para dar el crédito de sus acciones —dijo con cierto tono despectivo.

—Alguien como él no creo que quisiera siervos mediocres, y en cualquier caso siempre podría inventar un hechizo que simplificara la reproducción del símbolo. Uno que sólo pudieran ejecutar quienes son de verdad sus seguidores, ya sabes, suelen ser muy dados a marcar a los que les siguen —argumentó.

—Lo tienes todo muy claro, ¿ser auror es tu plan para desviar la atención? —cuestionó elevando una ceja y esbozando media sonrisa.

—Me descubriste, ahora tendrás que unirte a mí o tendré que matarte —contestó con diversión.

—¿Me matarías? —preguntó deteniéndose, la miró a los ojos y elevó un poco su rostro para mantener el contacto acunando su mejilla.

Leyna dudó y finalmente bufó. —Vale, sólo te secuestraría y te mantendría atado a mi cama —admitió—. ¿Cómo iba a matar al dueño de este cuerpo?

Altais acarició con el pulgar y unió sus labios en un pequeño beso, tan dulce que parecía impropio de él. El futuro lo acosaba, así como las dudas y temores sobre si Leyna tendría cabida en él, y de no ser así las repercusiones que eso tendría.

—Sólo cuida los detalles, recuerda que pueden encontrarme miles de extraños contactos —bromeó retomando el camino, en referencia a cómo los había encontrado la madre de Leyna esas vacaciones.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le siguió el juego sonriendo—. ¿Quieres ir luego a la biblioteca? Aún me quedan muchas estanterías por investigar —preguntó, al final la directora les había permitido ir a la biblioteca y Altais y ella llevaban esos días investigándola a fondo.

—Claro, pero recuerda que te tienen que durar hasta mayo —advirtió, algo divertido por su entusiasmo, parecía querer acabar cuanto antes.

—Aún no empecé a leer en serio, solo hojeé —repuso ella, frunciendo los labios.

—Vamos para que puedas empezar a leer antes de las navidades —se burló, se detuvo para orientarse con ayuda de la varita y puso rumbo a la biblioteca.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y sin mediar palabra cada uno se perdió en diferentes estanterías, siguiendo con la tarea que habían abandonado la última vez que estuvieron en la biblioteca. Leyna estaba investigando por tercera vez la gran sección de pociones, era enorme y había títulos de los no había escuchado hablar y que estaba deseando leer. En ese momento llevaba ya uno en los brazos y observaba otro de las baldas más altas tratando de decidir si le daría tiempo a hojearlo cuando acabara el otro o tendría que dejarlo para otro momento, arriesgándose a que algún alumno lo precisara en ese tiempo y tuviera que esperar a que estuviera libre. Esa idea le pareció horrible haciéndole arrugar el ceño y sacar la varita para bajar el libro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer el hechizo una mano se interpuso en su camino, cogió el libro y se lo tendió.

Sin tocar el libro ella siguió con la mirada ese brazo hasta el rostro de aquel que supuestamente la estaba ayudando. Lo reconoció en cuanto lo vio, era un estudiante de Durmstrang, por lo que había escuchado el favorito para ser el campeón, tampoco era como si hubiera estado pendiente de los cotilleos como Zaniah habría hecho, pero Emery comentó que hacía unos días había visto a Mabel con unas cuantas más, siempre que Higgs no estaba delante, añadiendo que era bastante atractivo. En ese último punto, Leyna tenía que darle la razón, el chico tenía el pelo rubio peinado hacia adelante dándole un aire pícaro, era más alto que ella, unos diez centímetro más, por lo que era más bajo que Altais, pero sí que parecía más fuerte por sus hombros anchos y sus brazos que se marcaban incluso bajo esa gruesa túnica. Su rostro también era atractivo, sobre todo por sus labios rojizos que esbozaban una cautivadora sonrisa.

—Querías este libro, ¿no? —preguntó en un tono amable que a ella no le dio buena espina.

Cogió el libro y lo abrazó junto al otro que ya tenía.

—Gracias —contestó secamente y se dispuso a seguir con su investigación.

—Eres Leyna Samuels, ¿cierto? De Hogwarts —preguntó el tipo siguiéndola.

—¿Necesitas algo? —contestó ella con el mismo tono frío.

—Enseñarte el colegio como es debido —contestó con una sonrisa engreída—. Soy Elven Batchel, puedes llamarme Elven —se presentó interponiéndose en su camino y apoyándose en una estantería—. Yo tenía razón afirmando que eres más hermosa que las alumnas de Beauxbatons —la halagó acariciando su mejilla ante lo que Leyna dio un paso atrás.

—No estoy para nada interesada —aseguró decidiendo ir a la mesa en la que con suerte estaría Altais, no quería sacar la varita en contra de un alumno del colegio anfitrión, podría meterse en muchos problemas.

—¿Seguro? Seré la mejor de las compañías —le dijo volviendo a interponerse y acorralándola un poco contra una estantería, inclinándose y acariciando su pelo, ante lo que ella trató de apartarse de nuevo dando con la espalda en la estantería y fue a bajar la mano a por su varita, todo tenía un límite.

—Leyna, ¿ya tienes los libros? —Altais giró en ese momento a la estantería en que sabía que estaría su novia, las últimas palabras se convirtieron en hielo en el momento en que vio la situación y miró al rubio instándolo a ser inteligente y apartarse de lo que era suyo antes de que diera los dos últimos pasos y lo hiciera por su cuenta.

Elven miró al otro, creyendo haberlo visto antes con la chica que tenía delante. Dejó una nueva caricia en el rostro de ella y se separó un par de pasos.

—Piensa en mi oferta, Leyna.

—Ten cuidado, Batchel —hizo una poco velada amenaza Altais, al tiempo que cogía la mano de Leyna para que se moviera de una buena vez.

—Yo lo tendría si fuera tú... Black —respondió el otro recordando el nombre que le habían dicho algunos de sus compañeros.

Altais le dio una mirada de condescendencia, como si fuera un niño amenazando con una varita de regaliz y se alejó de allí, si entraba al trapo en ese momento podría no controlarse todo lo que debería, el nundu arañaba en su interior, pero lo que le preocupaba era sí mismo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Leyna cuando llegaron a la mesa, aunque ella no había hecho nada, pero quizá sí debería haber hecho.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Altais sentándose en una mesa libre, se había fijado en que ella había estado llevando su mano a la varita, no podía haberlo incentivado.

—Debí haber sacado la varita antes —contestó ella sentándose.

—Estamos en terreno desconocido —la justificó—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí. Aunque la colonia casi me dejó sin sentido del olfato —bromeó tapándose la nariz.

Altais esbozó una leve sonrisa, tal vez estando solos se hubiera reído, cada vez lo hacía más con ella, pero aun así logró calmarle un poco.

—Eso explica las cosas aún más —bromeó.

Leyna rio y abrió el primer libro para empezar a leer, al igual que Altais, dispuestos a pasar la tarde ahí.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Los pobres están tan necesitados que tienen que hacerlo en fríos pasillos, animalicos. ¿Y qué opináis de Elven? ¿Pensáis que puede ser alguien importante o solo un estúpido más como Higgs? Chan chan…

Y la ficha de Elven la podéis encontrar en FB.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 4**

El comedor del colegio tenía una atmósfera nerviosa, emocionada esa noche de Halloween, la mirada de los alumnos estaba tanto en el banquete como en el Cáliz de Fuego con sus tranquilas llamas blancas azuladas, por el momento, o tal vez prestaban más atención a este último. Los relojes eran consultados con regularidad, ya conocían el procedimiento de otros años y los alumnos más jóvenes eran informados por los otros. Estaban contando los minutos para el momento en que debían ser arrojados los nombres de los campeones del torneo.

Altais hacía rato que había terminado de comer, en ese momento guardaba silencio y no sólo eso, había desconectado de la conversación a su alrededor por el bien común, Higgs estaba pidiendo una muerte lenta y dolorosa con tanta fanfarronería.

—El cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció el director Gundersen—. Falta tan solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, ha de venir a esta parte del comedor y entrar en la sala de la izquierda —indicó la puerta que había a un lado de la mesa de los profesores, Altais podía asegurar que no estaba allí hasta ese día—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Los alumnos contaron los segundos, y pese a saber lo que ocurriría la mayoría ahogó un grito cuando las llamas del cáliz se tornaron rojas y empezaron a salir chispas, antes de lanzar una lengua de fuego que expulsó un trozo de pergamino algo carbonizado.

Gundersen cogió el pergamino al vuelo en tanto las llamas del cáliz volvían a adquirir su usual tono azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang es Elven Batchel —anunció el director y se pudo ver que estaba satisfecho con el resultado.

El noruego se levantó con una sonrisa satisfecha, saludando a los que lo aclamaban, entre esos muchas chicas que suspiraban como unas tontas enamoradas cuando él les miraba o les guiñaba un ojo. Cuando miró hacia Leyna y le guiñó ésta rodó los ojos y volvió a mirar al cáliz que pronto sacaría un nuevo nombre.

El director atrapó el siguiente papel. —La campeona de Beauxbatons es Colette Saône —continuó anunciando los nombres que arrojaba el cáliz, siempre en el mismo orden.

La mencionada se levantó de la mesa de al lado con una sonrisa, le sacó por un segundo la lengua a sus compañeras con una sonrisa juguetona y caminó hasta donde se le había indicado moviéndose de un modo incitador que sólo podía ser mágico. Era una chica guapa, con el rostro dulce, los labios de fresa, la nariz pequeña, los ojos azules con largas pestañas y el pelo rubio, largo y levemente ondulado, y una altura cercana al metro ochenta.

—Yo voy a ir al baile de navidad con ella —aseguró Emery embobado con la chica.

—Tú y media población estudiantil cree lo mismo —lo molestó Altais.

—Yo no lo creo, lo sé, lo verás, Altais Black —aseguró el castaño con seguridad intachable.

El nombre dicho por Emery casi se solapó cuando lo dijo el director.

—Esfuérzate y abriremos juntos el baile —dijo poniéndose en pie, le regaló una sonrisa burlona a Higgs y un toque de despedida a Leyna en el brazo, y se dirigió a la puerta indicada.

Altais escuchó a Gundersen volver a alzar la voz, probablemente dando alguna clase de discurso motivador, no lo sabía porque no había prestado atención cuando se celebró el torneo anterior, pero tampoco le interesaba. Entró en una sala algo oscura en la que había varios sofás frente a una chimenea, aunque por desgracia estaba apagada como todas, la luz la proporcionaban candelabros en las paredes. La puerta se cerró tras de él y avanzó a donde estaban los otros dos campeones.

—Pensé que sería la rubita la que sería la campeona —se lamentó el campeón de Durmstrang mirando a Altais unos segundos y suspirando largamente.

—No siento decepcionarte —contestó Altais.

—Pues a mí me gusta cómo habéis salido —dijo Colette observando al moreno apreciativamente, con perfecta pronunciación inglesa—. Seré la única rubita estos meses —comentó divertida—. Tú eres Black… ¿no?

—Altais Black —confirmó el chico.

—¡Eso! Altais —dijo alegremente y se acercó para plantarle tres besos en las mejillas.

El moreno la miró por unos segundos como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, pero se compuso conociendo esa costumbre.

—Bueno, no importa, de todas formas conseguiré que sea mi pareja para el baile de navidad —aseguró Elven sonriéndole de lado a Altais.

Altais respiró hondo. —¿Qué tal se te dan los hechizos amortiguadores? Te harán falta cuando al fin caigas y te golpees con la realidad. Un campeón destrozado no da mucho juego.

—Igual el que se queda hecho pedazos eres tú, Black, ¿cuantos meses de relación voy a hacer que desaparezcan de su mente cuando la bese por primera vez? —preguntó altivo, seguro de sí mismo.

Altais dio unos pasos hacia él. —Acósala de nuevo y no te darás cuenta de tu error hasta que sea demasiado tarde para no convertirte más que en una masa ausente de piel… huesos. ¿Ahora sí has comprendido el mensaje?

—No necesito acosarla para que caiga a mis pies, Black —respondió el rubio.

El moreno se apartó, ese chico a veces le parecía una amenaza, parecía un depredador rondando su territorio, otras era sólo como un mocoso molesto, no era como Higgs que era simplemente imbécil, no terminaba de encasillarlo y eso lo molestaba.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda dando paso al jurado, a los directores los acompañaba, Brida Perls, una bruja pelirroja de Cooperación Internacional, y el jefe del departamento búlgaro de Juegos Mágicos, Bogdan Nikolov, un mago bajito y orondo con principios de alopecia en su pelo castaño. El director los presentó y le dio la palabra a la mujer para que informara sobre la primera prueba sin más demora.

—La primera prueba está pensada para medir vuestro coraje, así que no os vamos a decir en qué consiste. El coraje para afrontar lo desconocido es una cualidad muy importante en un mago —les explicó Perls mirando a Elven, Collete y Altais—. La primera prueba se llevará a cabo el veinticuatro de noviembre, ante los demás estudiantes y el tribunal. Les recuerdo que a los campeones no les está permitido solicitar ni aceptar ayuda de ningún tipo por parte de sus profesores para llevar a cabo las pruebas del Torneo. Harán frente al primero de los retos armados sólo con su varita. Cuando la primera prueba haya dado fin, recibirán información sobre la segunda. Debido a que el Torneo exige una gran dedicación a los campeones, éstos quedarán exentos de los exámenes de fin de año.

—Disculpe, señora Perls, ¿pero en qué calificaciones se basarán para el acceso a universidades y puestos de trabajo? —preguntó Altais, Elven y Collete podían mirarlo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza por protestar a ese respecto, pero le importaba bien poco.

—El Torneo mide sus habilidades, señor Black, pero en cualquier caso es una dispensa que usted puede aceptar o no —concretó Perls y Altais asintió conforme.

—Bien, pues ya está todo. Espero que deis lo mejor de vosotros para un buen espectáculo en este Torneo. Ir a celebrar por ahí, seguro que os esperan —los despachó Nikolov—. Gundersen amigo, ¿qué me dices de esa botella de Odgen?

Los campeones salieron de la sala, Altais se despidió de Colette educadamente y se dirigió hacia el tren en que se hospedaban sin demasiado ánimo, a decir verdad. Al acercarse pudo constatar que la fiesta ya había comenzado sin él. ¿De verdad tenía que entrar? ¿No podía escabullirse hasta su habitación o quedarse en la biblioteca hasta que amainara?

Suspiró pesadamente y se resignó a soportar aquello. Subió al tren y la algarabía se volvió hacia él, incluso un estúpido Hufflepuff hizo el amago de echarse a abrazarlo, pero logró reprimir ese impulso con una mirada fría, por suerte aún no habían bebido mucho y por otra parte aún estaban cerca los profesores como para poder beber algo más que cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Ahí está nuestro campeón! —escuchó la voz de Emery y lo sintió rodearlo con un brazo por los hombros y palmear su espalda—. ¿Listo para darnos la victoria?

—Por supuesto —contestó secamente.

—Bien, bien, estaremos animando como ha dicho el director de aquí —dijo el castaño sonriendo y pasándole una cerveza de mantequilla—. ¿Qué te han dicho de la prueba?

—Será el veinticuatro de noviembre, como siempre, y será sorpresa —contestó Altais y aceptó la cerveza preguntándose cuántas tendría que beberse antes de que pudiera largarse.

—No hay mucha información —se lamentó, pero al final se encogió de hombros—. Seguro que te sale bien sea lo que sea.

El moreno asintió, pasó sus ojos por sus compañeros, pero no encontró a quien quería.

—¿Dónde está Leyna?

—Oh… —Emery sonrió de lado ante la pregunta—. Se me olvidó comentarte que tienes una sorpresa en tu habitación —contestó guiñándole un ojo—. Tenemos a los profesores ocupados vigilando.

Altais esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Será mejor que acabe con esto pronto y os deje con vuestra fiesta.

—Deberías, igual se queda dormida si tardas —bromeó.

Él negó con la cabeza y se adentró en la fiesta, en el jaleo aguantando estoicamente, intercambiando algunas breves palabras cuando le preguntaban y para cuando se terminó la cerveza que Emery le había dado, se marchó con un hechizo desvanecedor encima por si acaso.

—¿Y mi sorpresa? —preguntó cuando entró en la habitación y vio a Leyna sentada en su cama.

—¿No te valgo simplemente yo? —preguntó ella sonriendo y acercándose a él para abrazarlo y unir sus labios en un largo y lento beso—. Felicidades, campeón —dijo sobre sus labios sonriendo.

Altais sonrió pícaro, sin previo aviso cogió a Leyna de los muslos alzándola y avanzó hasta el escritorio a la derecha, besándola con pasión. Ella gritó por la sorpresa, pero pronto correspondió a ese beso abrazándose a él para quedar más pegada. Metió una mano en su pelo y la otra la dejó acariciando sobre el jersey su pecho. Él cogió su varita y los despojó a ambos de toda la ropa, se sentía ansioso por tenerla de nuevo y quería aprovechar todo el tiempo del que dispusieran. Sus manos acariciaron la caliente y suave piel de sus caderas, una ascendió a acunar un pecho y la otra su nuca, sin dejar de besarla. Leyna disfrutó del contacto directo con la piel de él, había echado tanto de menos sentirlo. La mano sobre su pecho bajó acariciándolo hasta su abdomen, pasando a su costado y su espalda para bajar a su culo y apretar una nalga sacándole un gemido a Altais. Cuando la volvió a subir lo rodeó con sus piernas por las caderas y los pegó más.

Altais dejó sus labios y la miró con deseo, conectando sus ojos grises con los verdes de ella cuando los abrió. Volvió a coger su varita y susurró los hechizos precisos, con ese último movimiento de ella podía sentir cuánto lo deseaba también, y no se demoró más. Cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, su espalda se arqueó y gimió largamente. Lo miró con deseo, anhelo, cariño, todo en sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Altais para besarlo intensamente e instarlo a que se moviera, quería volver a llegar junto a él otra vez, sentirlo vaciarse en su interior, suyo, solo suyo. Él lo hizo rápido e intensamente, esa primera vez sólo quería volver a sentir por completo todo con ella, la siguiente vez ya se entretendría en recorrer y cuidar cada parte de ella. Se aproximaron al orgasmo juntos, en un frenesí de manos y besos, hasta finalmente hacerlo juntos.

Leyna se apoyó en el hombro de él y dejó besos en su cuello sonriendo ampliamente. —Sorpresa.

—Soy el campeón de Hogwarts, ¿es todo lo que merezco? —replicó estrechándola contra sí y volviendo a alzarla para esa vez llevarla a la cama.

—No, mereces mucho más, pero también están esos pequeños y sanos celos por no haber sido yo la elegida que me dicen que ya es suficiente felicitación y no debería dejar que me llevaras a la cama por bien que se sienta eso —contestó ella estrechándolo con los brazos—. ¿A qué crees que debo hacerle caso?

—A lo primero —aseguró antes de besarla tomándose su tiempo para recorrer su boca, saborear sus labios.

—Eso pensé —murmuró Leyna en el beso, dejándose hacer y haciendo que sus propias manos volvieran a moverse para redescubrir el cuerpo de Altais lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Altais abandonó sus labios y dejó besos por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Te quiero —susurró y no estuvo seguro de porqué, no era que sintiera nervios o miedo por el Torneo, tal vez era más por esa sensación que cada vez se hacía más patente, esa casi seguridad de que quería pasar su vida así con ella y por ello sentía que pendía sobre su cabeza el final de curso cuando tendría que tomar una decisión sobre su relación.

Leyna se sintió caldeada por esas dos palabras que siempre conseguían sacarle una amplia sonrisa cuando las recibía de él. Ella también lo quería, mucho, no creía poder querer a nadie como a él ni siquiera en otra vida si es que la había, no se imaginaba vivir sin Altais, por eso estaba ese tenue miedo a qué ocurría después del colegio, pero suponía que seguirían juntos, con más libertad, con todos los momentos como ese que quisieran.

—Siempre —contestó dejando besos en el hombro de él.

Altais no se atrevió a confirmar esa palabra que la sentía como cierta, siguió besando su cuerpo, esa vez todo más despacio, más dulce, aprovechando el tiempo del que disponían antes de que Leyna tuviera que volver a su cuarto.

center***/center

La profesora Popper les estaba dando una clase de Encantamientos cuando McGonagall interrumpió.

—Perdona, Anabella, pero el señor Black ha de acompañarme a la ceremonia de comprobación de varitas —explicó la directora.

—Claro, claro, llévate a nuestro campeón —contestó la profesora, aunque Altais ya se estaba levantando ni bien la otra lo nombró.

Siguió a la directora por los nevados terrenos de Durmstrang hasta el castillo, estaba deseando quitarse eso de encima, llevaba casi una semana sin lanzar un hechizo de magia oscuro en caso de que la comprobación fuera exhaustiva y realizaran un _Priori Incantatem_ , aunque esperaba que no, eso sería una absoluta falta de confianza y algo de muy mal gusto. Subieron las escaleras, Altais, como siempre, se encontró cogiendo la varita para realizar el hechizo que impediría que se cayera si un escalón desaparecía, pero se corrigió a tiempo, era difícil perder las costumbres ya arraigadas.

McGonagall abrió una puerta en el primer piso y lo instó a pasar.

—Bien, ya estamos todos, fantástico —dijo Nikolov, sentado en una mesa con el resto del jurado al que se incorporó McGonagall.

Altais se unió a los otros dos campeones dejando a Collete entre los dos.

—Tenemos que comprobar que vuestras varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones antes del Torneo, que no dan ningún problema. Son las herramientas más importantes con que vais a contar en las pruebas que tenéis por delante —explicó Gundersen, siempre al grano—. Para ello permitidme que os presente al señor Ikonen, experto hacedor de varitas—dijo señalando a un hombre en los cincuenta, con el pelo entrecano, ojos claros tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada y rostro curtido, quien asintió a modo de saludo.

—Mademoiselle Saône, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? —dijo el señor Ikonen, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Colette Saône acortó la distancia y le entregó su varita. El hacedor de varitas la agitó suavemente, dejando salir unas chispas de oro y olor a violetas, después la examinó minuciosamente ante sus ojos.

—Veintisiete centímetros, razonablemente flexible… madera de cornejo y núcleo de pelo de veela —identificó el hombre, ejecutó un hechizo haciendo aparecer una rosa violeta que ofreció a Colette a la vez que le devolvió su varita—. Señor Black, si tiene usted la bondad…

Altais se acercó y entregó su varita con inevitable reticencia y patente resignación.

—Esta es una excelente manofactura Ollivander, si no me equivoco, un excelente fabricante —admiró Ikonen, procediendo a inspeccionarla—. Treinta y cuatro centímetros, rígida, madera de ébano y… pelo de thestral, es un núcleo que nunca he tratado. ¿Cómo le funciona?

—Perfectamente, por mi familia siempre habido ese núcleo —contestó Altais, no era algo muy secreto, demasiadas generaciones y por ello enlaces con otras familias como para que fuera información popular, al menos en Gran Bretaña.

—Es curioso, sin duda —dejó salir unas volutas de humo que al final parecieron tornarse en fieras mandíbulas antes de desvanecerse—. Bien, se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y parece querer volver a sus manos —dijo devolviéndole su varita. Altais la recuperó a la seguridad de sus manos y un poco inquietado por la forma de ese humo, ¿cuánto se estaba integrando el nundu con él?—. Señor Batchel, sólo queda usted.

Elven dio un paso adelante y le entregó con su acostumbrada sonrisa radiante la varita a Ikonen.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ikonen con notable entusiasmo cuando Elven le entregó la suya—. Sí, la recuerdo bien. Treinta y tres con cinco centímetros, rígida, de nogal negro, núcleo de corazón de dragón, muy fuerte sin duda —ejecutó un _Avis_ correctamente y le devolvió la varita—. Bien, eso es todo.

—Gracias por su asistencia, señor Ikonen. Por último, el señor Dahl nos realizará unas fotos y el señor Rohde os realizará una breve entrevista para un artículo sobre el torneo para _Daily Magic_ —informó Gundersen poniéndose en pie.

Les hicieron la foto y Colette pasó primero a hacer la entrevista. Elven se acercó un poco a Altais mirándolo de soslayo.

—Un núcleo curioso, Black, al igual que ese humo, ¿acaso tienes un lado oscuro? ¿Qué diría la pequeña Leyna si lo viera? —preguntó con un tono divertido.

—¿Quién dice que no lo haya visto? Pero no creo que tú quieras, Batchel, por mucho que parezcas intentarlo —replicó Altais, ese tipo era incansable.

—Te sorprenderías de las cosas oscuras que se ven en este colegio, Black —aseguró el otro mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazante, durante unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al frente—. No te servirá mucho en la prueba, quedarás en evidencia.

—Mi padre estudió aquí, Batchel, sólo lanzas palabras con absoluta ignorancia —replicó el moreno—. Pero me conmueve tu preocupación por mi reputación —agregó burlón.

—No es preocupación, Black, sin embargo, lo espero ansioso —repuso el rubio—. Creo que es mi turno —dijo caminando hacia el entrevistador.

Altais esperó pacientemente, más entretenido con Colette y su juguetón flirteo hasta que fue su turno, la entrevista fue rápida y concisa, se ocupó de agilizar las partes innecesarias y los cotilleos que no pensaba responder de más. Al salir y mirar la hora comprobó lo que ya intuía, que era casi la hora de la cena, esperó cerca del comedor a sus amigos y entró con el resto del grupo de Hogwarts.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Altais! ¿Os lo esperabais? ¿Hubierais preferido otro campeón? ¿Tenéis alguna idea de cómo será la primera prueba?

La ficha de Colette Saône en FB.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 5**

Se escondió detrás de una viga de madera cuando los profesores pasaron por su lado y se mantuvo unos segundos más hasta que supo con seguridad que se habían alejado, entonces corrió hacia la tienda de campaña que habían preparado para los campeones del torneo. Con las prisas no le había dado tiempo de desearle suerte a Altais, en el fondo también estaba nerviosa por su seguridad, quería que volviera a salvo, por supuesto, pero no era eso lo que debía decirle apenas unos segundos antes de que la prueba comenzara, debía animarlo, es lo que ella hubiera querido para sí.

Llegó junto a un pliego de la que sabía que era la tienda y cuando vio una sombra pasar por su lado se coló y abrazó a Altais con fuerza al reconocerlo.

—Leyna, ¿qué haces aquí? —inquirió el chico, devolviéndole el abrazo unos segundos antes de soltarla.

—No me dio tiempo a desearte suerte —respondió ella mirándolo con una suave sonrisa—. Así que, mucha suerte.

—Gracias —contestó—. Pero deberías irte antes de que te cacen —aconsejó poniendo una mano en su mejilla y acariciando el labio inferior con el pulgar incitadoramente antes de deshacer todo contacto.

Ella asintió y miró detrás de él, donde los otros dos campeones la miraban con curiosidad y en el caso de Elven con picardía.

—Vas a machacarlos —aseguró alzándose un segundo para darle un corto y casto beso en sus labios—. Nos veremos en la fiesta de después —se despidió guiñándole un ojo antes de mirar que no hubiera nadie y salir de allí.

—Me parece que voy a tener que invitarla a mi propia fiesta cuando pierdas, Black, para no decepcionarla —comentó Bachtel burlón.

—No te tomaba por un soñador —replicó Altais, dejando claro que era el único modo en que eso ocurriera.

—Soñar es de perdedores, Black —repuso el rubio incorporándose de la silla en la que se había sentado cuando entraron los jueces.

Altais esbozó una sonrisa que evidenciaba esas palabras hacia el rubio.

—Bien, la primera prueba. ¡Es hora de poneros al corriente! —declaró Nikolov con entusiasmo—. Ya están los espectadores, ahora cogeréis de esta bolsa un número. De acuerdo con el turno saldréis con medio minuto de ventaja sobre los demás —Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda—. Y como pista antes de salir os diré que vuestro objetivo es coger un huevo de plata. Quien antes lo consiga obtendrá una mayor puntuación, también evaluaremos vuestras habilidades de duelo —miró a los tres y asintió—. Las señoritas primero —Colette sacó un huevo con el número uno—. Justo lo que dije, las señoritas primero —comentó divertido. Altais sacó el tercer lugar y Elven el segundo con una sonrisa burlona—. Bien, eso es todo. Los hechizos aceptados como sabéis se rigen por el reglamento noruego. Salir cuando oigáis la señal. Mucha suerte, espero un buen espectáculo —dijo a modo de despedida y salió de la tienda.

—Mucha suerte en ese tiempo extra, rubita —dijo Elven sonriéndole a la francesa y guiñándole un ojo.

—Os vais a quedar sin huevos —contestó con diversión y al poco salió al oír el cañonazo.

Elven rio y se quedó callado, atento a lo que se podría escuchar para sacar alguna pista, sin embargo, los gritos de la gente no ayudaban precisamente a hacerse una idea de a qué se iban a enfrentar.

—Te ha tocado una posición muy desafortunada, Black, creo que al final no será tan sueño como crees.

—Medio minuto no te ayudará, Batchel, sólo ayuda a que tu derrota sea mayor—replicó Altais.

—Lo veremos en medio minuto, Black —respondió el otro preparado y en cuanto el cañonazo sonó salió de la tienda sin dedicarle una última palabra.

Altais esperó con cierta impaciencia ese medio minuto que se le hizo eterno y salió rápidamente en cuanto escuchó el cañonazo. Salió a un amplio recinto cerrado, en cada punto cardinal ignorando el propio había un occamy, esos seres con aspecto de reptil, pero con el cuerpo emplumado y alas tenían fama de ser muy agresivos, especialmente con todo aquel que quisiera robar sus huevos de plata. En el caso de los que se encontraban allí medían diez metros, debían ser jóvenes ya que podían llegar a los quince de altura. En el centro del campo de juego rodeado por las gradas en que estaban los espectadores, se encontraban Elven y Colette luchando en dirección al este. Al ver el que había elegido la joven y el otro se estaba esforzando en frustrar su intento, él decidió ir por el del lado opuesto, el del sur, si fuera a por el del oeste sería sencillo que lo detuvieran por ansiar ese, sin embargo, si iba a por el más alejado tal vez sólo tendría que pasar por ellos, tal vez podría incluso noquear a alguno de los dos e ir a por el huevo.

Llegó hasta ellos y se incorporó a la lucha con sencillos _Desmaius_. Elven maldijo sonoramente al verlo allí tan pronto, no podía dejar que venciera, consiguió acertar con un hechizo en Colette, mandándola lejos y haciendo que precisara de algunos largos segundos para recuperarse del golpe y así él poder ir hacia Altais.

— _Bombarda_ —gritó hacia una roca cercana a Altais para que los pedazos cayeran sobre él.

Altais los detuvo ayudándose con un escudo de hielo por si acaso y lanzó el ataque físico hacia Elven, seguido de _Locomotor mortis_. El noruego los detuvo eficazmente y se movió a un lado para atacar desde otro ángulo, lanzó varios hechizos sucesivos, todos de gran fuerza y físicos con la intención de dejar noqueado al moreno. Éste los esquivaba con soltura, demostrando que para él los escudos eran un mero accesorio, sólo necesario para ciertos hechizos. Colette echó a correr hacia el occamy viéndolos entretenidos, pero Altais la detuvo con un _Carpe Retractum_ , atrayéndola de vuelta al juego, aunque con intención de lanzarla a otro lado, pero la chica logró liberarse y se incorporó a la lucha.

Colette hizo crecer la escasa hierba y que los atrapara por los pies como si se tratara del Lazo del Diablo, y las plantas ascendieron hasta rodearles por completo, la chica echó a correr, ya había luchado suficiente, tenía que coger el huevo la primera. Altais logró liberarse y un par de segundos después lo hizo Elven. Ambos dispararon a la chica a la vez que elevó un escudo, pero éste flaqueó ante el doble ataque. La francesa se vio obligada a continuar con esa lucha con ambos, se notaba que eso no era su fuerte, más a dos bandas, pero siguió resistiendo. Altais no tenía demasiados problemas, era relativamente sencillo estar atento a ambos. Colette perdió la varita por un _Expelliarmus_ que llegó en un momento afortunado. Elven se centró en la lucha con su adversario armado y Altais aun así se las apañó para estar atento al momento en que la de Beauxbatons cogía su varita para lanzarle un _Desmaius_ en ese instante, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, haberlo hecho con ella desarmada no habría sido honorable.

Elven lanzó una nueva _Bombarda_ pensando que Altais estaría más desconcentrado al enviarle ese hechizo a Colette, pero el Slytherin detuvo las rocas de nuevo haciéndolo maldecir. Un _Sectumsempra_ salió de su varita directo hacia Altais, con una gran fuerza y rapidez, sin duda quería terminar ya con esa lucha y coger su huevo. El moreno alzó un escudo, sabía que lo iba a necesitar y le insufló más magia combinándolo con otro que lo cubrió de un tono oscuro por unos segundos, después lo empujó hacia Elven dispuesto a aplastarlo. El rubio logró detenerlo con rocas tras un intento de romperlo, sin embargo, ese escudo seguía empujando, no podía simplemente apartarse. Se sorprendió de encontrar al otro a su lado, antes de que pudiera reaccionar barrió sus pies haciéndole caer, lo que rompió su concentración y la barrera alcanzó su objetivo.

Altais no perdió un segundo más y echó a correr hasta el otro extremo del campo, Colette no tardaría mucho más en despertar y Elven acabaría por levantarse aunque estuviera lento con el daño infligido por su hechizo inventado. No obstante, aún no estaba todo ganado, ahora tenía que enfrentarse al occamy, y el nundu decía que quería pollo, sería tan sencillo como efectuar otros hechizos que conocía que estaban permitidos, pero su directora no vería con buenos ojos. Probó a convocar los huevos, pero como había supuesto se habían ocupado de que eso no fuera posible. Aún a una distancia prudencial se decidió por atacar a la bestia con frío, era funcionalmente un reptil, por lo tanto debería de afectarlo. Movió su varita congelando más el ambiente, uniendo el frío al viento ayudándose de la otra mano para coordinarlo, eso lo retrasaba, pero para algo se había conseguido un tiempo extra. Cuando estuvo listo se acercó, el occamy se levantó para defender sus huevos y él lo atacó con el frío. El animal se quejó, pero aun así continuó tratando de atacarlo, no obstante, Altais estaba satisfecho con el resultado, sus músculos congelados lo hacían mucho más lento y sus propios reflejos felinos y entrenados le daban ventaja para esquivar los ataques. Esquivó un nuevo intento de devorarlo y esa boca quedó a unos milímetros, lo suficientemente cerca para que un hechizo de pegamento fuera totalmente efectivo cerrando esa boca con ello. Trasfiguró su túnica en una cuerda en un instante, esquivó otro ataque, en lo que llegaba el siguiente pasó a ser una fuerte cadena. Corrió casi temerariamente hacia las patas del occamy y éste trató de aplastarlo facilitándole el trabajo al acercar esas patas por su cuenta. Tensó esa cadena con magia y la ciñó a las patas. Tiró, el esfuerzo fue tanto físico como mágico, casi demasiado, para un mago promedio lo habría sido, y el animal cayó al fin.

Sin perder un segundo se apresuró a coger un huevo y alcanzó a pensar que tal vez no valiera cualquiera. Efectuó un hechizo y pudo identificar el indicado, uno más pequeño. Lo cogió y corrió con las fuerzas restantes, no habían dado ninguna indicación por lo que supuso que sería de vuelta a la tienda de la que habían salido.

Por suerte, Collete y Elven todavía estaban peleando con sus respectivos occamys, y él no se detuvo a dificultarles la tarea, ya se había esforzado lo suficiente. Llegó a la tienda y escuchó a Nikolov anunciar que había sido el primero en acabar la prueba. Altais se sentó en una silla con el huevo del tamaño de una quaffle en sus manos, quería dormir para recuperarse pronto. Antes de darse cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en la tienda sintió un cálido abrazo rodearlo y un beso dulce en sus labios.

—Felicidades —escuchó la voz de Leyna, suave como cuando le cantaba.

—Parece que te gustan las tiendas, debería seguir con el proyecto —contestó refiriéndose a ese para pasar la noche juntos—. Gracias.

—Me gustan si estoy contigo, como ese verano en el mundial de quidditch, ¿recuerdas? Nuestra primera tienda —bromeó acariciando el pelo de su nuca.

Altais asintió, sintió que se le cerraban los ojos y cogió su mano para que se detuvieran, estaba cansado lo que ayudaba a ese efecto calmante.

—Será mejor que te vayas antes de que vengan los demás… probablemente Batchel refunfuñando como un crío.

—No han dicho que no pudiéramos estar aquí después de la prueba —repuso ella bajando sus manos, quería quedarse con él, se veía cansado, no vulnerable porque Altais rara vez se veía así, pero sí se veía de un modo que hacía querer quedarte a su lado. Además ella también lo necesitaba después del nerviosismo.

Él cedió y la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas para así poder besarla más cómodamente.

—¿Estás bien?

Leyna asintió, pero antes de que pudiera contestar la tienda se abrió y Elven entró con su huevo de plata, dejándose caer también en una de las sillas. Miró a Altais y a Leyna y suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

—Enhorabuena, Black —admitió la derrota, aunque en un tono más bajo al habitual.

—Gracias, Batchel. No lo hiciste mal —concedió ya que el otro estaba siendo diplomático.

El rubio hizo un sonido disconforme, pero sin añadir nada más, y Leyna dejó de mirarlo para acomodarse en el hombro de su novio.

—¿Tú estás bien? —susurró sólo para él.

—Sí, sólo tengo que descansar unas horas, el último hechizo requirió mucho desgaste mágico y físico —explicó, admitiendo un poco de su debilidad a ella.

La chica acarició su mejilla y dejó un dulce beso en sus labios. —Me aseguraré de que descansas —prometió sonriéndole con cariño.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —Ojalá —contestó.

Colette entró al fin arrastrando los pies, tenía un corte profundo en el hombro y se veía muy magullada.

—Ese maldito pollo que se cree serpiente es horrible —protestó cayendo a plomo sobre una silla—. No ha sido tan divertido como pensaba.

No dio tiempo a decir más ya que unas enfermeras llegaron inmediatamente después para llevarse a la rubia y dijeron a los chicos que también debían ir a que los revisaran antes de poder ir a ver sus puntuaciones. A Altais le dieron una poción reconstituyente y le recetaron lo que ya se había dicho a sí mismo, dormir, incluso le dieron una poción para ello por si tenía algún problema. Pudo ver que a Elven le aplicaban hechizos y un ungüento antes de vendarle el pecho, él meditó si se había pasado de fuerza con la barrera, si se hubiera contenido más ahora tendría algo menos de desgaste mágico.

Salió de la enfermería para dirigirse a ver el resultado del tribunal. Obtuvo un nueve de su estricta directora, un ocho de la de Beauxbatons, un seis del competitivo director de Durmstrang, en este caso supuso que era mucho si no le había dado una nota más negativa, diez puntos de Nikolov que se veía emocionado y otros nueve de Perls. En total cuarenta y dos puntos, una muy buena puntuación. Sin esperar más dirigió sus pasos al tren, si llegaba antes que sus compañeros se libraría de que lo zarandearan. En la puerta del expreso la única que estaba esperando era Leyna, que le sonrió cuando lo vio abriendo la puerta para entrar al tren.

—Vamos a dormir —le dijo pasando primero y caminando hacia la habitación de Altais tranquilamente, no había ni rastro de los profesores.

—Necesito una ducha antes —objetó cuando llegaron a la habitación y continuó hacia el baño al final del pasillo.

Ella asintió y decidió esperarlo en la habitación, preparó la cama para que cuando llegara estuviera todo despejado y conjuró su propio camisón decidiendo ponérselo, aunque no estaba del todo segura de ese punto en cuestión.

Altais llegó al poco, no se había entretenido mucho, se despojó de su ropa excepto de los calzoncillos, dejó la poción para dormir en la mesilla y se metió en la cama tirando de la cintura de ella para que hiciera lo mismo. Ella se pegó más a él, soltando un largo suspiro de satisfacción por volver a estar así con él. Estiró la mano para coger la varita y los cubrió a ambos con un movimiento, luego cogió la poción.

—¿No tienes que tomarla?

—Ya te tengo a ti —contestó con una sonrisa, abrazándola más estrechamente.

—Yo soy mejor que una poción —replicó ella haciendo un mohín—. Pero igual te viene bien un poco de ésta.

—No me va a dar pesadillas, no la necesito —rebatió cerrando los ojos, no veía el punto a tomar pociones sin necesidad.

Leyna miró la poción unos segundos, pero asintió volviendo a dejarla en la mesilla. —A la mínima te la bebes —le advirtió besándolo larga y dulcemente, llevando una mano a su pelo para acariciarlo—. ¿Y una canción para dormir? —preguntó sin separarse demasiado de sus labios.

—Lo que quieras —musitó, ese toque era todo lo que necesitaba, ya se sentía con un pie en el mundo de los sueños.

Ella asintió, se acomodó mejor y empezó a entonar una suave canción sin detener su toque. Con ambas acciones Altais no tardó ni unos segundos en quedar completamente dormido y ella cerró los ojos para seguirlo unos minutos después.

center***/center

Con la varita cerró el vestido y se giró para mirarse en el gran espejo que había puesto en su habitación. Sonrió ante la imagen que éste le devolvió, su madre había acertado por completo con ese vestido, sin ninguna duda, era simplemente perfecto. Ella nunca hubiera escogido un vestido blanco para un baile, ni lo hubiera meditado, pero ese blanco roto quedaba muy bien con su tono de piel. El escote palabra de honor resaltaba de un modo elegante su busto, además la tela, con un fino encaje apenas perceptible, se ajustaba hasta la cintura, rodeada por un fino cinturón plateado. La falda llegaba hasta el suelo, parecía estar formada por capas de tul fruncidas que le daban un aspecto más abultado, pero sin llegar a ese punto exagerado de princesa de cuento muggle, además acababa en una corta cola. Era un vestido elegante, perfecto para abrir el Baile de Navidad del Torneo junto con Altais.

Sonrió más ampliamente y se acercó al tocador para terminar de arreglarse el pelo. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió, y varias chicas del colegio, ya arregladas, se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla.

—Es precioso —dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

—Deja que te ayudemos a terminar de arreglarte, vas a quedar perfecta —aseguró Mabel, era extraño que ella le hablara así, pero en el baile todas parecían estar a una.

La Gryffindor se acercó por detrás y con un movimiento de varita le hizo un semirrecogido en el pelo, dejando al descubierto parte su cuello y haciendo que algunos mechones enmarcaran su rostro. Otra chica, una Slyhterin, hizo que una crema se extendiera por su cuerpo dejando la piel suave, como piel de melocotón. Ella misma detuvo a la chica que quiso ponerle perfume, ella ya usaba el gel con olor a jazmín que sabía que además le gustaba a Altais y se maquilló ligeramente, resaltando un poco sus ojos verdes, pero sin añadir sombras, un poco de rubor y un brillo de labios que guardó junto a su varita en un bolsillo escondido del vestido para poder arreglarlo con un toque de varita. Por último, se puso una fina cadena de plata, en el cuello.

—Lista —dijo mirando a las chicas que asintieron emocionadas, algunas casi saltando en el sitio.

Leyna contuvo el impulso de morderse el labio y las instó a salir de allí para ir con sus parejas, ella salió unos segundos después que ellas, tras poner varios hechizos calefactores sobre sí misma, y se dirigió al vestíbulo donde iba a encontrarse con Altais.

Lo divisó junto a la puerta del comedor, al lado de Emery, el cual se veía demasiado exultante con su pareja, Colette, también estaba Elven con su pareja, pero ella se fijó en su novio. Estaba perfecto como en cada baile al que habían ido juntos con esa túnica de gala hecha a medida, esa vez era negra con detalles en hilo de oro blanco y la camisa blanca. Pudo ver la apreciación en sus ojos grises cuando se encontraron con los de ella y una sonrisa en sus labios. Cogió su mano y la besó con una reverencia formal.

—Estás preciosa, Leyna.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. —Gracias, tú también, estás perfecto —contestó ella dejando una suave caricia en la solapa de la túnica con las yemas de los dedos de una mano—. Siento haberte hecho esperar, pero todas querían ayudar para que estuviera bien.

—Qué bien te lo pasas —bromeó.

El subdirector del colegio los llamó para que se colocaran para entrar a abrir el Baile de Navidad, Altais ofreció su brazo a Leyna y avanzaron detrás de Colette y Emery. Cuando entraron en el comedor toda la gente se giró para mirarlos, aplaudiendo a los campeones de cada colegio y sus acompañantes. Cuando la música empezó a sonar todos se mantuvieron en silencio y las tres parejas abrieron el baile.

—¿Cómo está Emery con su cita? —preguntó Leyna mirando a su amigo que hablaba con Colette animadamente, al parecer a la chica le hacía gracia, le gustaba, eso era bueno.

—Como si tuviera un cargamento de varitas de regaliz —contestó Altais con cierta diversión.

Ella rio y asintió. —Está feliz de haber acertado su predicción —concordó ella, movió la mano en el hombro de Altais y peinó un poco el pelo de éste con cariño—. Pero creo que no se ha quedado con la mejor de las acompañantes —bromeó.

—Ni por asomo —concordó con una sonrisa mientras la hacía girar con soltura por la pista a la que ya se estaban uniendo muchas parejas.

Bailaron los dos bailes reglamentarios que les correspondían al haber abierto el baile y otro más del que casi no se percataron tan distraídos que estaban hablando y riendo relajadamente, antes de retirarse a un lado para buscar algo de beber.

—¿Cómo llevas la siguiente prueba? ¿Ya lo descubriste? —preguntó Leyna aceptando una copa que le pasó Altais. El chico sonrió enigmáticamente y bebió de su copa—. Venga… sólo dime si ya sabes de qué puede ir —pidió ella haciendo un mohín.

—Ha pasado un mes, ¿cuánto quieres que tarde? —contestó como si fuera obvio cuál iba a ser su respuesta.

—Mi madre me contó que se rumoreaba que Harry Potter tardó hasta casi unos días antes de la prueba en descubrirlo —respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Potter puede tener muchas cualidades, pero no se acerca a ser ningún genio —replicó Altais.

—Pero tenía Hermione Weasley con él —repuso ella dando un sorbo a su copa y sonriendo un poco.

—Yo soy mejor —dijo con seguridad, cogiendo una tosta de salmón de una mesa.

—Eso lo tenía claro desde el principio —aseguró ella acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Entonces lo sabes y no vas a compartirlo conmigo, qué malvado.

—Tal vez en otro momento, sin oídos cerca —contestó.

—Está bien… —aceptó apurando su copa y cogiendo su mano—. ¿Me concedes otro baile?

—Por supuesto —aceptó siguiéndola a la pista de baile de nuevo.

Se incorporaron a la canción que estaba sonando con facilidad, a ambos se les daba bien bailar aunque nunca solían quedarse mucho en esos bailes, lo justo y necesario para poder huir, pero ese año era diferente al resto en muchas cosas, no estaban en Hogwarts, por lo tanto no podían irse a su habitación o a la Sala de los Menesteres, además Altais era uno de los campeones y se notaría demasiado si de repente desaparecían y era demasiado pronto. La música cambió a una más animada, pero las parejas aún seguían bailando juntas, con algunos intercambios repentinos. Leyna estaba riendo por algo que había dicho Altais cuando sintió que tiraban de ella hacia atrás y las manos de su novio eran sustituidas por otras muy diferentes, bueno, tal vez no era muy diferentes, pero ella podía notar la diferencia en el modo de sujetarla. Se sorprendió de ver frente a ella a Elven y cuando miró atrás vio a la pareja de este sujetar a Altais para que bailara con ella.

—No te preocupes, no lo vamos a dejar sin compañía —dijo el noruego sonriendo ampliamente por su logro y pegando más a la chica a él.

Leyna se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo y frunció el ceño. —Creo que no he aceptado bailar contigo, Batchel —dijo fríamente.

—Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que acabarás agradeciéndome que te haya secuestrado —respondió el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada y acarició la curva de su cadera—. Vas preciosa, Leyna.

—No vuelvas a mover esa mano —advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

—No te preocupes, te trataré como una dama, mejor, como una princesa, eso es lo que pareces hoy —susurró acercándose un poco a su oído, rodeándola con el brazo por la cintura.

—Batchel, déjame —exigió ella tratando de alejarse, pero él la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Pero si estamos a mitad del baile, además sé que en el fondo te gusto yo más que tu noviecito —dijo con suficiencia.

—No tienes ni punto de comparación con Altais, nunca me fijaría en ti con alguien como él —aseguró ella con malicia, esperando que si lo enfadaba la soltara, la dejara en paz.

El rubio apretó los dientes un segundo y luego volvió a esbozar su acostumbrada sonrisa galante, ¿con ella quién iba a creer que la estaba molestando? Sería una agresión a un campeón rival, una falta grave. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se le borró cuando sintió una mano en su costado, como un gesto amistoso, pero también podía sentir una varita en ella clavándose en sus costillas.

—¿Tienes mala memoria, Batchel? —inquirió Altais y ofreció una mano a Leyna, como si estuviera pidiendo un cambio en vez de recordándole una amenaza.

—Al contrario, Black, recuerdo perfectamente lo que te dije hace unos meses —aseguró el otro dejando que Leyna regresara con Altais—. Pásalo bien, princesa —se despidió guiñándole un ojo a la chica.

Altais lo observó alejarse, aún a la ofensiva, un comentario más podría no haber acabado de un modo tan correcto para oídos poco agudos. Cogió la mano de ella y los sacó a ambos de la pista de baile. Cuando se detuvo, Leyna se escondió en su pecho, aferrándose un poco a su túnica, no sabía porqué pero ese tipo hacía que sintiera más vulnerable, quizá era porque siempre la asaltaba en un lugar y de un modo en que defenderse con magia era casi imposible sin parecer ella la culpable.

Él la abrazó y se sintió verdaderamente enfadado por verla así, no con ella, sino con ese tipo que la hacía sentir así, Leyna era mucho más fuerte que eso, le hacía querer cumplir su amenaza, aunque tal vez no esa a largo plazo, algo más efectivo en el momento que al fin lo disuadiera de seguir acosando a la chica.

—Lo siento, debí haberme deshecho de esa cómplice en el instante —se disculpó, admitió un fallo ante ella, sólo por ella.

Leyna negó con la cabeza restándole importancia y levantó la mirada para conectarla con la de él.

—¿Crees que podríamos irnos?

Altais miró a su alrededor y se encontró con los ojos de McGonagall, seguía vigilando que no se escapara.

—Me temo que yo no.

Ella suspiró, miró a su alrededor, tiró un poco de su mano indicándole adónde quería ir y lo instó a sentarse en una de las sillas para hacerlo ella en sus piernas, teniendo cuidado con el vestido. Dejó un corto beso en sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Bueno, pero podemos quedarnos aquí.

—Sí, puede que tenga que quedarme, pero no tengo que hacer nada en concreto y McGonagall no se ve por la labor de usar _Imperius_ —comentó.

Leyna negó con la cabeza sonriendo suavemente, y decidiendo que ya que no podían irse para olvidar lo sucedido y sobre todo los sentimientos producidos, al menos podría distraerse poniendo letra a las canciones que sonaban para los que aún seguían bailando, animándose poco a poco y metiendo alguna pulla inteligente en ella que hacía que Altais sonriera divertido; pasando así el tiempo hasta que les permitieron desaparecer.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** ¡Primera prueba para el campeón de Hogwarts! ¿Acaso podría ser de otra forma tratándose de Altais? No, no podía ser, es un listillo, ya lo dice Leyna. ¿Y qué os parece Elven? ¿Es sólo un baboso más?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 6**

—¿Has visto a Leyna? —preguntó Altais cuando Emery se unió a él en el desayuno y éste siempre iba de los últimos, además poco antes había preguntado a una compañera de Ravenclaw.

—No, igual está en la biblioteca, anoche estaba nerviosa por la prueba y quizá no durmió mucho —contestó el castaño sirviéndose un gran plato para el desayuno y relamiéndose—. ¿Tú estás listo?

—Hace meses. Pero ayer dijo que nos veríamos aquí —contestó contrariado, al menos sabía que no era cosa de Elven, estaba desayunando al otro extremo de la mesa, pero no dejaba de preocuparlo.

—No te preocupes, tío, seguro que te espera frente a la tienda —dijo Emery llevándose a la boca un gran trozo de tostada.

Altais esperó unos minutos más, hacía tiempo que había terminado de desayunar, sólo había estado esperándoles, y finalmente se levantó.

—Nos vemos luego. Que aproveche —se despidió y se alejó a paso ligero.

Inspeccionó la biblioteca y otros pasillos que solían visitar para un desahogo rápido, pero no estaba en ninguna parte. Regresó al tren y preguntó a una chica de Hufflepuff a la que se le habían pegado las sábanas, incluso consiguió que mirara en la habitación de Leyna, pero esta no estaba. La hora de la segunda prueba se acercaba y su preocupación aumentaba, ¿dónde se habría metido? Regresó al comedor, pero seguía sin aparecer y se dirigió con Emery al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la segunda prueba, mortalmente serio por la preocupación.

—Estará bien, seguro —le dijo Emery aunque también estaba preocupado por su amiga, palmeó su espalda y caminó hacia las gradas—. Suerte en la prueba.

—Gracias —respondió sistemáticamente, la prueba había caído bastante en su lista de prioridades.

Se quedó en la entrada de la tienda, observando a los que se acercaban desde el colegio, esperando verla, pero sus dos compañeros llegaron y siguió sin saber nada de ella, cuando los jueces llegaron se resignó a entrar con ellos.

—Bueno, ya la segunda prueba —comentó Nikolov—. Para esta ocasión os vamos a colocar unos observadores, os seguirán durante la búsqueda que tendréis que realizar en el bosque. Espero que ya hayáis resuelto los enigmas porque sino… bueno, podéis dar la prueba por perdida —explicó mientras Perls sacaba unas pelotitas parecidas a una snitch, pero con aspecto de glóbulo ocular alado—. Una vez que encontréis los siete objetos deberéis volver al estadio donde realizaréis la última parte de la prueba, en cuanto salgáis comprobaréis en qué consiste —dijo misterioso frotándose las manos—. Y en cuanto a la puntuación se os cronometrará y tendréis un tiempo límite de dos horas. Por cada objeto que consigáis se os otorgarán cinco puntos y los minutos sobrantes se agregarán a vuestra puntuación. ¿Alguna pregunta? ¡Bien! Saldréis con cinco minutos de diferencia para que no os crucéis, el orden seguirá la puntuación de la primera prueba.

Los jueces los dejaron con los observadores flotando sobre sus cabezas y salieron de la tienda. Altais se pudo percatar también del nerviosismo en sus compañeros y contrincantes y que nada tenía que ver con la prueba en sí.

—¿No encontráis a alguien? —preguntó con sospecha, no sería la primera vez que usaban personas importantes para los campeones como parte de una prueba.

—Mi hermano pequeño no estaba —confirmó Eleven frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Tú?

—Leyna no está por ninguna parte.

—Mi prima Amelie tampoco —contestó Colette, era extraño verla afligida cuando siempre tenía una expresión juguetona.

—Los han cogido ellos, les han hecho algo para la prueba —dijo Elven con enfado en voz.

—Más vale que no la hayan dañado —gruñó por lo bajo sintiendo su magia pulsar queriendo atacar unida perfectamente al poder mágico intrínseco del nundu por sus emociones.

Escucharon en ese momento el cañonazo que anunciaba el inicio de la prueba para Altais. —Ahora lo descubrirás, Black —dijo el noruego con una expresión mortalmente seria y ansioso por salir.

Altais apartó la lona de la tienda sin más demora y salió de allí. En el campo de juego había tres camas blancas, identificó a Leyna y corrió sin importar realmente que el tiempo corriera.

—Leyna, ¿qué te han hecho? —inquirió llevando una mano a su frente sudorosa, observando su aspecto enfermo, febril.

Le pareció que susurraba su nombre, pero no parecía estar muy consciente, a un lado de la cama había una pequeña estantería dividida en cubículos, en cada uno había un número que indicaba el orden de algo y en la superficie un plato de cobre. También observó un reloj, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el compartimento grande cerrado que ponía "Antídoto". Esos hijos de puta la habían envenenado. Probó un par de hechizos para tratar de abrirlo antes de razonar. No podía volarla o el antídoto podría romperse, tampoco pensaba que fueran a dejarla así, la curarían, era una prueba, una en la que lo hacían trabajar bajo presión. Lo que tenía que hacer era buscar los ingredientes, sabía dónde deberían estar, tenía que darse prisa, cuando antes los consiguiera antes podría sanar a Leyna.

—Volveré cuanto antes —prometió sobre la oreja de su novia, dejó una última caricia en su mejilla sin pensar en el público, en nada y echó a correr hacia el bosque justo cuando sonaba el siguiente cañonazo.

Se aplicó un hechizo en los pies, ese mismo que le permitía desplazarse por las escaleras sin escalones para de igual modo poder hacerlo por la nieve sin hundirse hasta la rodilla, y deseó poder cambiar para ir más rápido. Encontró flores blancas de eléboro en una pendiente, junto a una roca puntiaguda. Ya había estado inspeccionando el bosque antes en sus escapadas con el nundu, pero desde que había descifrado el enigma lo había hecho a conciencia hasta conocer cada detalle y encontrar todos los lugares en los que estarían los ingredientes el día de la prueba. Continuó ascendiendo, internándose en el bosque sin dudar, en algunos momentos alcanzaba a ver en el límite de su campo de visión algún animal o criatura mágica, pero ninguno se acercaba, incluso algunos se apartaban de su camino, estaba alterado y su magia era ahora algo tangible en forma de un aura peligrosa, magia oscura entrelazándose con la letalidad del nundu. Pasó la linde del bosque en su rápida ascensión por la montaña. La cueva estaba cerca y después tenía que seguir ascendiendo, era momento de convocar su escoba. Había pedido que se la enviaran en las navidades y esa mañana había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta para que pudiera salir.

Llegó a la cueva, encendió su varita e inspeccionó las piedras, el ópalo debía estar por ahí. Se adentró más en el lugar, pero se detuvo al ver que dejaba de haber cantos rodados. Se planteó simplemente invocarlo, pero sin tener una imagen en concreto de cuál podían ir un montón de piedras. Efectuó un par de hechizos reveladores y al fin encontró lo que buscaba. Deshizo sus hechizos, dejó su escoba a un lado que acababa de llegar, y avanzó hacia el calor del interior del lugar. Había brasas de un fuego mágico, inspeccionó el suelo y siguió el rastro que había dejado un ashwinder. Encontró a la serpiente verde pálido bajo unas rocas, las apartó con cuidado del ataque inminente e inmovilizó al animal para poder coger un huevo como se requería. Dejó la roca en su sitio y salió de la cueva con la escoba en la mano.

Voló hasta los otros límites del bosque a toda velocidad, descendió e hizo un hechizo para que la escoba lo siguiera. Entre los restos de juncos encontró otro ingrediente, judías soporíferas que flotaban en la superficie como si se acunaran perezosamente. Las guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica como el resto y siguió bordeando el lago, inspeccionando las plantas de la orilla hasta que encontró una planta con el tallo negro y que si estuviera en temporada debería tener las flores blancas, Moly.

Entró de nuevo en el bosque, sólo le quedaban dos ingredientes, los había dejado para el final porque se trataban de unas plantas endémicas de allí y esas sabía a ciencia cierta dónde se encontraban. _Angelica archanfeliga_ era una planta de hojas grandes y dos metros de altura, se encontraba cerca del río más próximo al lugar que desembocaba en el lago. Necesitaba el líquido que contenía su raíz. Cuando dio con ella cavó con un hechizo y extrajo lo que precisaba. Se subió a su escoba y se alzó por las copas de los árboles, por el bosque pudo ver a Elven corriendo. Por último, recogió unos frutos de una zarza y voló con rapidez de vuelta al estadio, aterrizó apresuradamente.

Miró a Leyna, parecía más enferma, su respiración era trabajosa. Se obligó a centrarse en la estantería, repasando las pistas, tenía que poner las cantidades exactas en el orden exacto.

Un lince llegó junto a la prima de Colette cuando él se decidía por poner el primer ingrediente, que unos segundos después comprobó que se trataba de la campeona de Beauxbatons. Sin distraerse siguió colocando los ingredientes, a su espalda la francesa los colocaba con rapidez y seguridad. La puerta con el antídoto se abrió diez segundos antes para la chica, y cuando lo hizo la de Altais se apresuró a coger el frasco, destaparlo, realizar un hechizo elemental de comprobación y finalmente dárselo a Leyna mientras escuchaba de fondo cómo ovacionaban a Colette por ganar la prueba.

—Leyna, ya está. Vamos, abre los ojos —la apremió ignorando a los espectadores y a Nikolov que hacía de comentarista, así como la llegada del campeón restante.

La chica los abrió unos segundos después, aún le brillaban por los grados de fiebre que disminuían lentamente, pero podía respirar normalmente y su cuerpo ya no temblaba más que por el frío que esa alta temperatura le producía.

—Altais… —susurró viendo el rostro de él cerca del propio, esa preocupación—. Estoy… bien.

—Voy a matarlos —murmuró abrazándola.

—No iba a pasarme nada —le restó importancia arrebujándose entre sus brazos, agradeciendo ese calor—. Y lo lograste.

—No tenías que haber sufrido nada de esto —repuso Altais.

—Señor Black, debemos llevar a la señorita Samuels a la enfermería para revisarla —dijo una de las enfermeras del Torneo, acercándose con cierta cautela viendo los gritos a sus compañeras por parte de los otros dos campeones.

Altais la contempló por unos segundos y asintió, sería mejor que no precisara que nadie la sanara, que los jueces no la hubieran envenenado, pero dado el caso le tranquilizaba un poco más que una enfermera comprobara que estaba bien, no que fuera a separarse de Leyna.

—La acompaño —dijo sin opción a réplica.

La joven enfermera quiso decirle que podía ir a descansar, pero por su rostro no parecía que fuera a aceptar esa sugerencia. Asintió igual que él y trasladó con un movimiento de varita a Leyna a una camilla que flotó detrás de ella camino de la enfermería. Una vez allí hicieron varios exámenes a la joven, la visitó un medimago y comprobaron que la fiebre bajaba con normalidad hasta la temperatura correcta, sin quedarse alta ni bajar demasiado. Le dieron varias pociones a Leyna para que tomara esa noche, una revitalizante, una de sueño y otra por si se producían mareos como efecto secundario al antídoto o al mismo veneno. Por lo demás la dejaron marchar al tren de Hogwarts junto con Altais.

—Me dijo McGonagall esta mañana que querían verme los jueces, yo iba al comedor para desearte suerte, no sabía nada hasta que llegué —le contó refugiada en ese brazo que le pasaba por los hombros protectoramente.

Altais asintió y la condujo a su habitación tras pasar por la de Leyna y coger su camisón, sin importar quien lo viera, no iba a dejarla sola, que se atrevieran sólo a sugerirlo. La sentó en la cama y la cambió de ropa con suaves caricias. La metió bajo las mantas y él la acompañó en ropa interior como solía dormir. La abrazó estrechamente contra sí y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Te busqué por todas partes. No pensé que podría ser por la prueba hasta que en los minutos antes de comenzar Batchel estaba muy callado y pregunté —le contó.

—Te preocupé mucho —dijo ella apenada por el hecho—. Podrían haberos dicho que íbamos a ayudar en la prueba, algo.

—Querían que os encontráramos en la camilla sin más, para trabajar bajo presión —dijo Altais con amargura.

Ella levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla suavemente. —Estoy bien, estoy contigo.

—¿Por qué tuve que meterme en este estúpido juego? —refunfuñó, no obstante.

—Todos nos metimos o quisimos hacerlo, no es tu culpa, sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil —contestó Leyna siguiendo un poco más con la caricia.

—Sólo pensar en algo dañándote saca la oscuridad en mí, esto… —cerró los ojos fuerte cuando todos esos sentimientos volvían, todo ese odio que lo habían hecho desear tomar el camino más rápido y conseguir el antídoto a punta de varita y matarlos por atreverse a infligirle el menor daño.

Leyna acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó suavemente, con dulzura, apenas era un roce cariñoso de labios.

—Ahora estamos aquí, seguros, estoy a salvo contigo —susurró, no le había gustado nada esas palabras, él no era oscuro, no tenía nada de eso.

Altais abrió los ojos y la miró, era consciente de lo que había dicho y sin embargo ella le quitaba importancia, no lo consideraba nada cierto. No era que fuera a saber cuánta oscuridad había en él, pero parecía creerlo de pura luz, un Black de pura luz era un gran chiste. Sintió esa espada de Damocles que pendía sobre su cabeza ese curso más próxima a caer y separarles para siempre, sintió más temor y dolor, más real con la idea de perderla, de renunciar a ella cuando sólo hacía unos minutos lo había temido con ese veneno. La apretó más fuerte contra sí.

—Sí, estamos juntos.

Ella asintió sin quejarse de ese apretado abrazo ni cuestionarlo, se acomodó bien en él, dejó un beso en su pecho y cerró los ojos cansada.

—Te quiero, Altais.

—Y yo a ti, Leyna. Descansa —dijo dejando un beso en su pelo.

La chica asintió ya con un pie en el mundo de los sueños, y segundos después dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-o-o-o-

 _13 de Abril de 2017_

 _Estimado señor Black,_

 _Me alegra poder escribirle con buenas noticias sobre el futuro de nuestra empresa. Después de largos meses el señor Montgomery ha accedido verme en su mansión de Londres, este fin de semana viajaré para reunirme con él y, si está en mi mano, terminar de atraerlo para que forme parte de nuestro proyecto por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Ni bien vuelva al colegio le enviaré una corta misiva con los temas tratados en la reunión y la decisión final del señor Montgomery. Según mi parecer, si no acepta definitivamente, deberíamos desistir al menos en los intentos directos que nos obligan a ocupar nuestro valioso tiempo._

 _Además, hace una semana la señora Mars me envió una invitación para una reunión de su círculo más cercano de amigos, he de decir que me sorprendió gratamente, pero lo importante es que gracias a ella y dicha reunión he conseguido tres nuevos aliados a nuestra causa. Seguramente conocerá los nombres, son personas influyentes en el mundo de la magia, al final del documento le adjunto la lista de todos los nuevos reclutados. Sin embargo, considero de especial interés comentar la afiliación de uno en particular. Seguramente, dadas sus aspiraciones al ministerio, conocerá el nombre de Eamon Atwood, así como su cargo dentro del ministerio, considero un gran avance poder contar con alguien dentro incluso antes de que usted mismo lo logre._

 _Como podrá comprobar en la lista adjunta, he logrado atraer a varios alumnos más de sexto, muy diestros en el manejo de magia y sin duda suficientemente maduros como para tomar la decisión._

 _Por supuesto, ninguna de mis adquisiciones han entrado a las filas de él, quien sigue tan confiado como siempre y con sus alocados planes. Quizá haya leído del ataque al centro de Londres muggle, una masacre sin sentido que ha levantado una gran expectación entre ellos, considero que esto debe acabar cuanto antes o nos veremos obligados a luchar contra algo que no estaba en nuestros planes. Por ello espero que su trabajo en Durmstrang también esté dando sus frutos y esté atando todos los cabos sueltos que puedan quedar para poner en marcha el plan en cuanto pase sus EXTASIS. Considero que estamos altamente preparados para dar el golpe, pero como siempre espero su decisión._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Dimitri Ivanov._

Altais dobló la carta lentamente, pensando en todos los progresos, estaba todo listo para quitar de en medio a ese estorbo y tomar el lugar que le correspondía. Él también había progresado en Durmstrang, había jugado unas cuantas veces al ajedrez con Azaleh aunque Emery no estuviera muy feliz porque confraternizara con el enemigo, pero realmente sería una buena adquisición, habían tenido sugestivas conversaciones y lo tenía, sólo faltaba hacerle la proposición directa que sabía que aceptaría. En algunas ocasiones Rigel también había estado de público y aunque alocado parecía también susceptible a compartir ideales, sospechaba que cuando tuviera a Azaleh tendría al rubio. Higgs y su perro faldero, Mabel, seguían siendo un caso perdido, era insufrible, no había modo de hablar civilizadamente, de modo que era un asunto que probablemente se quedara en el tintero, el chico no era racional, alguien racional no seguiría asegurando su supremacía sobre alguien que había demostrado ser superior como era su caso. Los alumnos de Durmstrang y algunos de Beauxbatons tampoco estaban fuera de su radio de acción, los alumnos pertenecientes a países en los que la magia oscura no estaba tan oprimida querían libertad para poder manejarla de igual modo en otros países y ampliar esas leyes como Altais sugería, aquellos en cuyos países era tan ilegal como en Gran Bretaña con más razón.

Ser campeón del torneo estaba siendo útil, la gente te conocía, reconocía que eras poderoso porque lo habían visto, eso simplificaba las cosas. Debía contestar a Ivanov, pero no lo haría en ese momento, había quedado con Leyna esa noche. Quemó la carta y se dirigió al punto de encuentro con su mayor cabo suelto. Sólo faltaban dos meses para el final de curso, tenía que tomar una resolución al respecto por mucho que lo temiera y pudiera dolerle, y tenía que hacerlo pronto, antes de que terminara el mes.

Leyna lo esperaba con su acostumbrada mochila a la espalda y una sonrisa en el rostro, se veía feliz, mucho más que en cualquier momento de esos meses, ante la perspectiva de poder estar con Altais sin restricciones de ningún tipo. Cuando lo vio su sonrisa se amplió más incluso y caminó hacia él con paso ligero para abrazarlo y darle un beso.

—Hola.

—¿Estás lista? ¿No te ha visto nadie?

—Nadie, he sido una serpiente escurridiza —bromeó pasando un brazo por su cintura hasta meter la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para estar más pegada a él.

—Bien. Vamos, cambié el lugar por si acaso —contestó en referencia a la tienda de campaña.

Cuando llegaron al punto, realizó unos hechizos y atravesaron la barrera que los protegía de los ojos y detectores de los profesores, estaba tan cargada de poder de distintas clases para poder luchar contra las del colegio que se sentía densa y pesada al traspasarla. Altais abrió un lado de la puerta de la pequeña tienda de campaña e instó a pasar a su acompañante para hacerlo él después. Leyna observó la tienda con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa para dejar la mochila y quitarse la túnica, dentro hacía una temperatura confortable, mucho. Se giró hacia Altais de nuevo y le sonrió.

—Me gusta tu tienda.

—Eso dices siempre —contestó mientras se deshacía también de la túnica y sacaba una botella de vino y fresas, esa vez con nata.

—Es que cualquier sitio estaría bien para poder pasar tiempo contigo —se defendió acercándose y sentándose sobre la mesa mientras lo veía servir el vino.

Altais sonrió y le entregó una copa. —¿Te dio tiempo a terminar ese libro? —después de la cena la había dejado en la biblioteca en tanto él se había ido al dormitorio ya que la carta de Ivanov le había llegado cuando estaban en el comedor.

Ella dio un sorbo y asintió. —Sí, y tomé algunas notas más de las pociones más interesantes y las técnicas que no conocía, me da pena no poder terminar de leer todos lo que querría, pero voy a hacerme una lista de los libros y los buscaré en Londres —contestó.

—¿Vas a adentrarte en el Callejón Knockturn? —cuestionó sentándose en una silla, pero justo frente a ella, aunque tuviera que levantar la cabeza para mirarla, su mano libre acarició el muslo de ella antes de desviarse para coger una fresa, degustarla y chuparse los dedos sin prisa.

—No… pensé investigar en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, allí hay una sección a la que no me han dejado entrar, pero podré colarme, seguro. Y luego… bueno, buscaré en algún otro sitio —explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—No creo que haya mucho que puedas usar allí, a no ser que esté fuera del alcance de los aurores. Tendrás que viajar para poder ampliar tus conocimientos, aunque nunca podrás ponerlos en práctica —arremetió un poco Altais, después de todo iba a ser auror para el Ministerio Inglés, no iba a mudarse—. Tal vez no sea muy adecuado que te formes más a ese respecto, después de todo vas a ser un modelo para la comunidad.

Leyna bajó la mirada a la copa, Altais tenía razón, no era buena idea mezclarse con ese tipo de magia aunque no fuera propiamente oscura, podría traerle problemas. Le encantaban las pociones, saber de ellas, pero también tenía claro cuáles eran sus prioridades.

—Quizá debería olvidarme de esa lista —contestó.

—Ninguna de las pociones en las que te interesas hacen ningún daño, lo sé. ¿Estás de acuerdo con resignarte con unas normas sobre-restrictivas? En países como Noruega, Suecia o Bulgaria también tienen leyes, pero te permiten avanzar en otros campos de la magia que no dañan a nadie necesariamente, a veces pueden lograr cosas que otras ramas no y lo sabes —dijo Altais, hablando lentamente, dejando que ella asimilara cada palabra.

La chica mantuvo su mirada en la copa. ¿Estaba de acuerdo? No pensaba que la magia oscura hiciera oscuras a las personas, sino los actos de éstas eran las que hacían a la magia ser oscura. Dependiendo de quién realizara un hechizo se catalogaba como magia oscura o magia blanca, no tenía sentido, ella lo sabía, ¿pero realmente importaba lo que pensara? Creer que había magia negra que podría ayudar a la gente no ayudaba, todo lo contrario. Por otro lado ella no quería estar en Noruega, ni en Suecia o Bulgaria, ella quería volver a Londres, o por lo menos permitirle a su familia que lo hiciera, quería contribuir en mejorar esa sociedad y hacer que se olvidaran de prejuicios.

—El ministerio no siempre tiene razón, lo sé, sé que hay cosas que pueden ayudar, pero no es resignarme, es lo que quiero hacer, Altais, que la sociedad cambie aunque sea un poco, que dejen de juzgar a los que quiero sólo por su apellido —contestó mirándolo intensamente, también pensaba que él sufría esos prejuicios muchas veces.

—Las nuevas generaciones no deberían nacer para resignarse a vivir en un mundo viejo, de otros —agregó Altais, no quería perderla, no podía.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero hay gente que se aprovecharía de las leyes que dan más permisividad y podrían hacer que volviéramos a una situación que ya hemos pasado en varias ocasiones —repuso ella mirándolo con cierta curiosidad, era como si estuviera deseando decirle algo, pero no se atrevía.

—No tendría por qué ser así —dijo en voz más baja de lo normal y bajó la mirada a su copa, lo había sabido todo el tiempo, que en eso no compartían ideas, que eso podría separarlos, pero no había querido admitirlo, ahora tenía que hacerlo y sentía un dolor físico en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta que no podía soltar, no sólo por el momento, sino porque temía lo que liberaría.

Leyna bajó de la mesa y se agachó frente a él llevando una mano a su mejilla mirándolo con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó ella llevando una mano a la mejilla de Altais.

Altais la miró largos segundos, escondiendo el dolor que sentía por esa espada de Damocles que al fin había caída atravesándolo. Giró la cabeza y dejó un beso en esa mano, eso era lo que tenía que hacer, disfrutar de esos últimos meses con ella, de lo que quedaba de su vida escolar, cuando llegara a su fin tendría que sacrificarse y dejarla ir por el bien de sus objetivos, nada se lograba sin esfuerzo, no se accedía a un gran poder sin sacrificios y estaba claro que él no estaba exento de esa norma.

—No es nada. Supongo que es sólo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —contestó.

Ella unió sus labios en un largo y lento beso, incorporándose y sentándose en las piernas de él mientras dejaba las copas en la mesa.

—Entonces te ayudaré a que lo olvides todo, aquí sólo estamos nosotros —susurró sobre sus labios con una dulce sonrisa.

Él la abrazó fuerte, apoyando la frente en su hombro, tenía que controlarse del todo y sonreír, ¿por qué le costaba tanto? Su mente repasó sus excusas comprobando si sería factible soltar un poco, pero no le pareció muy factible usar el Torneo como justificación cuando no se había preocupado mucho con él en todo el tiempo. Servía para que le causara algo de estrés, justificaba su reacción previa, no que se derrumbara.

—¿Y cómo vas a lograr que olvide? —preguntó en un tono incitante y dejó un beso en la unión del cuello con la oreja de ella.

La rubia sonrió metiendo los dedos de una mano en su pelo e hizo que la mirara de nuevo. —Voy a hacerlo con besos —dijo volviendo a besarlo—. Con caricias —detuvo un segundo ese beso para decir eso y su mano libre bajó a acariciar el pecho de él, empezando a desabrochar la camisa en el proceso—. Hacer que sólo pienses en mí —susurró lamiendo sus labios y volviendo a besarlo, más intensamente.

—Pareces muy confiada de lograrlo sólo con eso —dijo él cuando el beso se detuvo unos segundos.

—Porque ya lo he logrado otras veces —contestó ella sacándole finalmente la camisa y pasando a besar su cuello y hombro, sujetando con la mano libre la corbata que había dejado aflojada en su cuello.

—Eso no quiere decir que vayas a lograrlo esta vez… aunque tomes medidas para que no escape —dijo lo último elevando una ceja ante esa sujeción.

Leyna sonrió traviesa sobre su pecho, y lamió un pezón juguetonamente antes de separarse de él. Bajó sus manos por su pecho hasta la cintura del pantalón, lo desabrochó y se lo sacó junto con la ropa interior, dejándolo completamente desnudo para ella, pero no lo tocó aún, al contrario, llevó sus propias manos a la su ropa y empezó a desabrochar su camisa lentamente, dejando su piel al descubierto poco a poco hasta finalmente quitársela y proceder a hacer lo mismo con la falda. Se dejó las calzas negras, pero no su ropa interior que siguió al resto de prendas al suelo antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre Altais, volver a sujetarlo de la corbata y besarlo con pasión, ardientemente, pegándose por completo a él.

—No voy a dejar que te separes de mí hasta lograrlo —dijo sobre sus labios, sonrió traviesa, los lamió de nuevo y pasó a jugar con su cuello de nuevo.

Altais la dejó hacer, quería esos besos, esas caricias, pero también quería sentirla a ella, por lo que ladeó la cabeza ofreciéndose y llevó las manos a la espalda de ella, acariciándola así como su pelo, inconscientemente lo hacía más despacio, queriendo grabar cada centímetro en su memoria. ¿De verdad sería bueno para él y su cordura conservarla unos meses más sin dejarla saber que esa relación tenía fecha de caducidad? Jadeó cuando ella mordió en su cuello devolviendo su atención a donde debería y bajó una de las manos a acariciar las nalgas para después rodear la cintura de ella y pasar al frente, a recorrer el vientre e ir ascendiendo poco a poco.

Leyna bajó dejando besos por su pecho, quería recorrer su cuerpo sin prisas, sentirlo por completo, hacer que se olvidara de todas las cosas que lo preocupaban aunque no supiera qué eran, y ella misma olvidarse de esa sensación de amargura por no poder ayudarlo más que eso, sólo poder darle un rato de evasión. La mano que estaba en su pelo bajó por su hombro, acariciando el cuello con las yemas de los dedos, recorrió el brazo de Altais hasta la punta de sus dedos y luego pasó a su costado, sujetándose ahí y moviendo un poco las caderas para que sus sexos se rozaran y sentir cómo empezaba a crecer bajo ella, por ella. Él jadeó, casi gimiendo, estaba expresando más que ninguna otra vez, pero ya estaba escondiendo mucho, en ese momento no podía con más, si lo hacía se ahogaría y escaparía todo. La ayudó con el movimiento bajando la mano que había mantenido en su pelo a la cintura, y la otra finalmente llegó a acunar y acariciar un pecho, jugando con el pezón. Ella jadeó por esa acción contra su piel y subió de nuevo la cabeza para besarlo del mismo modo ardiente y dulce a la vez con el que estaba besando todo su pecho. Estaba sorprendida de que él la dejara hacer con tanta libertad, pero no iba a quejarse si era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, ella lo cuidaría como merecía.

—Te quiero —dijo cuando terminó el beso, mirándolo a los ojos, y volvió a llevar sus labios al lugar del que había ido.

Altais se sintió aliviado de que no siguiera mucho tiempo mirándolo tras esas palabras, porque volvía a doler con renovada fuerza, incluso más. Él la amaba, pero ella también lo quería, se había dicho tantas veces que no dejaría que nada la dañara y fracasaba una y otra vez, ahora era peor, ahora él iba a hacerle daño, aunque sinceramente esperaba que no doliera tanto como le dolía a él tener que dejarla. Aquello era imposible, no podía seguir así, necesitaba acabar al menos ese acto, que ella se durmiera y sostenerla mientras dejaba salir un poco sin que ella lo supiera, sólo un poco, lo justo para que no lo corroyera por dentro.

—Tienes que esforzarte más —dijo finalmente, moviendo sus caderas, rozando sus sexos, queriendo agilizar las cosas.

Ella gimió y alzó la mirada hacia él, viendo lo que necesitaba de ella. Se alzó un poco y con ayuda de Altais hizo que su erección entrara en ella despacio, acogiéndolo en su interior. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los masculinos y sus caderas se movieron, rápido y profundo.

Con las manos en sus caderas, Altais se ocupó de que pudiera mantener ese ritmo, su boca se dirigió a un pezón de ella para darle más estimulación. Se fueron acercando al punto de no retorno, él movió una mano entre ellos para tocar directamente con sus dedos su clítoris y la sintió traspasar ese límite, la siguió gimiendo y el nombre de ella escapó de sus labios con anhelo.

Leyna lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, con la respiración acelerada y una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Dejó lánguidos besos en su hombro y acarició su pelo suavemente.

—¿Lo logré un poco?

Él asintió aunque no era cierto, había sido un reto imposible. —Vamos a la cama —la instó a moverse.

Ella asintió, bajó de él soltando la corbata y caminó hasta la cama para acurrucarse junto a él en cuanto también estuvo tumbado, cerrando los ojos. Altais apagó la luz, la estrechó contra sí, le deseó buenas noches y esperó a que se durmiera. Las lágrimas fluyeron silenciosas de sus ojos casi antes de que les diera permiso y los sollozos se atoraron en su garganta, nunca nada había dolido tanto, el dolor fue tan intenso que por unos segundos lo cegó haciéndole plantearse dejar todo sólo por poder estar con ella, por suerte o por desgracia sólo durante unos segundos.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Triste, triste, ¡triste! El mundo es cruel con los bichos adorables que se aman. Pero sin sacrificio no hay gloria y sin drama no hay historia. Mucho queda por pasar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc_. _y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia.

 **Capítulo 7**

Las paredes que formaban el laberinto de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos eran de hielo, el frío que reinaba en ese lugar era equivalente al del invierno aunque se encontraran a veinticuatro de mayo. El muro era grueso, pero aun así dejaba traslucir distorsionadas formas del pasillo contiguo, aunque Altais había visto ya tantas veces ese efecto que comenzaba a pensar que no era siempre real, que en muchos casos era algo añadido para incrementar la paranoia de los campeones. Hizo un nuevo _Tempus_ con su varita comprobando lo que la oscuridad que estaba cayendo en el recinto le indicaba, ya había pasado una hora. Reforzó los hechizos calentadores pensando que su deducción había sido errónea, no se sentía como el invierno en esas tierras, sino como si atravesaran el Ártico, y continuó atento a su camino. Por el momento había pasado por arenas movedizas, suelo que desaparecía, un horno, un hipogrifo y un Lazo del Diablo. Era todo un misterio qué sería lo siguiente mientras avanzaba a paso rápido siempre en dirección Oeste.

Llegó a un cruce de caminos y una maldición casi lo golpeó, logró sentirla y agacharse por un par de centímetros. Miró en la dirección de la que provenía y vio a Batchel.

—Se te ve cansado —dijo en tono burlón, después de todo había salido el último, que hubiera llegado hasta allí sólo mostraba que las pruebas previas, con las que se conseguían los puntos para obtener ventaja temporal en la última prueba, era una pérdida de tiempo, al final la última siempre era la decisiva, quien antes cogiera la copa ganaba; fin de la historia.

—Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti, Black —repuso el noruego, sin dejar de apuntarlo con la varita—. Al parecer esos minutos extra no te han servido de mucho.

—Ya sabes, hay veces que no tengo mucha suerte —contestó en referencia a la primera prueba, el otro le había acusado de ser desafortunado por salir en tercer puesto—. ¿Qué tal la carrera? —porque era evidente que había ido corriendo.

—Mucho más productiva que la tuya —aseguró caminando de lado, pretendía acercarse al pasillo por el que había querido ir sin necesidad de enfrentarse a él frente a frente.

— _Deprimo_ —dijo Altais creando un agujero en el suelo donde Batchel iba a dar el siguiente paso.

Elven lo miró con rabia y maldijo interiormente, parecía que al final iban a tener que enfrentarse. Rellenó el agujero y corrió hacia Altais gritando un _Expelliarmus_ esperando desarmarlo. A esas alturas, con tantos duelos a sus espaldas, Altais ya había tomado medidas para no perder su varita con tan sencillo hechizo y sólo sintió un tirón en ella antes de librarse del ataque, y lanzó un _Everte Statum_ esperando derribarlo. Pero Batchel creó un potente escudo en el último momento y solo consiguió que detuviera su carrera.

Apuntando al muro de hielo hizo que este saltara por lo aires, al menos algunos trozos de hielo, que cayeron sobre el moreno en forma de púas. Altais transformó el hielo en agua fácilmente y después se sirvió de ella para crear una pátina de hielo en torno a Elven, hechizo al que siguió un _Depulso_ tras esquivar otro del rubio. Este último con un _Incendio_ derritió el hielo que lo rodeaba. Varios pájaros aparecieron cuando él convocó un _Avis_ y atacaron a Altais con el _Oppugno_. Altais creó un escudo de hielo y combinó un _Serpensortia_ con un _Engorgio_ , consiguiendo una víbora de tres metros e igual que el otro la mandó atacar.

Elven se apartó unos pasos inconscientemente al ver a la serpiente. Cuando reaccionó la convirtió en piedra creó un agujero en el suelo para que cayera y después cubrirlo con hielo. Altais aprovechó tanto entretenimiento para transformar arena en miles de pequeñas puntas de flecha que lanzó hacia él como un mortífero huracán. El rubio gritó cuando algunas de esas flechas se clavaron en su piel antes de que pudiera poner un escudo en torno a sí mismo. Apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor y con rabia dio pasos hacia él. Un rayo verde salió de su varita con la intención de que las extremidades de Altais se gangrenaran y acabar con ese combate. Altais creó un escudo, esa vez lo vio romperse y esquivó la trayectoria. Se incorporó sonriendo perversamente, al fin se ponían las cosas interesantes, allí no había normas más allá de las del país y sobre todo no había nadie observando lo que hacían, los habían dejado a su suerte, eso le daba libertad para utilizar un rango más amplio de hechizos, especialmente unos con los que no había podido batirse en duelo todavía. Lanzó una maldición que extraería todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones, recordándose que no podía matarlo, que si conseguía dar en el blanco debería acabarlo con un _Desmaius_ y deshacer la maldición, pero su oponente logró pararlo.

Elven avanzó un poco más sorprendido por el contraataque, no había esperado que un alumno de Hogwarts respondiera con magia oscura, aunque tampoco lo fuera tanto.

—Quebrantando las normas, ¿eh, Black? —dijo lanzando una maldición que hacía que todos los huesos de la persona se rompieran.

—Me adapto al lugar —replicó esquivando el hechizo—. Recuerdo habértelo advertido —agregó por esa expresión de sorpresa, con el recuerdo conectó los sentimientos que fortalecerían y mejorarían la siguiente maldición que dirigió a sus pies descubiertos cuya función era derretir ligamentos.

—¡Joder! —maldijo doloridamente cuando su pie izquierdo fue alcanzado y tuvo que echar todo su peso en el otro para no caer al suelo—. No creo que por Inglaterra os dejen aprender muchos de éstos, ¿planeas mudarte? —preguntó al tiempo que lanzaba una maldición que haría que el agua del cuerpo de Altais empezara a hervir.

Esquivó la maldición, pero le rozó el brazo, por suerte la conocía y pudo detener el avance rápidamente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? —replicó con una sonrisa presuntuosa, se agachó poniendo las manos en el suelo, concentrándose—. Aunque nunca dije que viviera allí —dijo antes de extender su poder en su más pura esencia, aunque generara un desgaste importante, logrando que el suelo vibrara con lo que desestabilizó a su adversario.

—Yo también me entero de ciertas cosas de allí, sé que no permitirían estas minucias —contestó con cierto tono de disconformidad, reculando un poco y esperando evitar el ataque de Altais acertando con una maldición que daba la vuelta a los ojos.

Altais soltó un quejido apretando los dientes, sintió el nundu en él agitarse queriendo salir y defender a su recipiente, pero lo contuvo, aun así que estuviera tan en la superficie le ayudaba con los reflejos incluso sin ver. Decidió acabar ya con eso, hizo unos círculos con su varita hacia el suelo e invocó un Lazo del Diablo, algo sencillo ya que sabía exactamente dónde estaba en el laberinto, con ello manteniéndolo sujeto y entonces lo desarmó. Con eso ya pudo concentrarse en deshacerse de esa maldición que dolió tanto deshacerla como hacerla.

—Muy bien, Black... Joder... Lanza la luz... Roja —dijo entrecortadamente Elven.

—¿Por qué? Simplemente te atrapó uno de los tantos Lazos del Diablo que hay por el laberinto —contestó con una sonrisa cruel, agachándose para curarle el pie y así no dejar pruebas de lo que había hecho.

—Me creerán... si digo que me... dejaste aquí —aseguró apretando los dientes.

—Nunca dije ser un santo —replicó terminando con los hechizos curativos, se levantó y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su camino.

—Eres un cabrón con suerte, Black —protestó relajándose en el abrazo de la planta.

Altais soltó una de sus risas frías y cuando giró por un pasillo echó a correr, ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Batchel. El tiempo se extendía con diferentes pruebas y finalmente topó en su camino con un grifo. Sonrió, ese ser sólo podía estar guardando un tesoro, lo que significaba que la copa estaba cerca. Fue complicado, pero logró noquearlo sin usar más magia negra por si acaso, y avanzó entrando en un túnel totalmente helado que acababa en pendiente. Logró no caer y salió al estadio, donde estaba la copa. Corrió los últimos metros porque era lo que se suponía que debía hacer aunque no veía que Colette estuviera llegando, y la alzó en sus brazos.

El estadio estalló en vítores y aplausos, les dio la mano a los jueces y acompañó a las enfermeras, aliviado de que hubiera acabado aunque aún debería acudir al acto de clausura del Torneo el veinticuatro de junio, pero al menos ahora podía centrarse en los EXTASIS que comenzaban en dos semanas.

En la enfermería Elven ya estaba terminando de ser revisado y curado de las heridas causadas en el combate. Miró a Altais e hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Enhorabuena, campeón —lo felicitó.

—Gracias, Batchel —contestó Altais. Dejó que lo atendieran de las múltiples heridas ocasionadas por los distintos enfrentamientos, con una revisión más exhaustiva de sus ojos—. ¿Qué tal quedó el pie? —preguntó cuando el sanador se fue.

—Como nuevo —contestó con una sonrisa—. ¿Tus ojos?

—Están perfectamente, aunque no me harán falta hechizos calentadores hasta mañana. Gracias —comentó con cierto humor.

—De nada, regalo de la casa —respondió sonriendo de lado y cerrando los ojos unos segundos—. Ha sido un duelo interesante, lástima que ninguno hayamos podido mostrar más, ¿verdad, Black?

—Una pena —concordó. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, Batchel había sido un incordio debido a que su fijación con Leyna, pero para el final de curso ya no sería su problema, tendría que dejar de serlo, y había demostrado ser un buen mago. Ejecutó un _Muffliato_ a su alrededor—. Las cosas podrían cambiar no dentro de mucho.

Elven lo miró con curiosidad por sus palabras. —¿Y cómo cambiaría exactamente?

—Con el empuje preciso, por un colectivo de magos que defienden el uso de la magia en cada una de sus vertientes —contestó Altais serio, evaluando sus reacciones; había mejorado con los hechizos de memoria.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco por su afirmación, pero lo escondió enseguida, creyendo oportuno preguntar. —¿Cómo sabes que defienden eso y no son otros locos como Voldemort?

—Lo sé porque formo parte —contestó, prefiriendo no decir que de hecho era quien los lideraba, no era preciso, ese detalle lo sabrían cuando pudiera atar sus lenguas—, y los mortífagos dejarán de existir muy pronto.

—Pareces muy seguro de todo eso —respondió Elven, aún reticente—. La verdad es que un mundo donde no hubiera restricciones sería lo idóneo, la gente no entiende la magia y por eso la clasifican, pero no hay magia buena y mala, o solo magos buenos o malos —comentó mirando al techo—. Lucharía por un mundo así.

—Las leyes en Noruega no son muy restrictivas —se atrevería a decir que de hecho eran casi lo idóneo—, pero aún queda por hacer. Como has dicho la magia es una, se acostumbra a clasificarla por los sentimientos y motivaciones que la mueven, todo mago es capaz de sentir, puede dar forma a la magia en él y en el mundo de un modo u otro. Y la magia considerada oscura se ha coartado porque muchos débiles de moral han sido absorbido por ella, igual que puede ocurrir con la blanca, con la diferencia que en ese caso no causa un perjuicio en la comunidad —explicó Altais y concluyó sus palabras concordando con el otro—. Sí, merece la pena luchar por la magia.

—Creo que puede ser interesante escuchar tu propuesta, Black —aceptó Elven, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento dejando paso a Leyna y no supo si ella también sabía de eso o no, era mejor esperar.

—Hablaremos antes de que me marche —le aclaró la duda respecto a la chica que se acercaba rápidamente hacia él.

Leyna lo abrazó y felicitó con una sonrisa, lo besó y preguntó cómo estaba y cómo había ido la prueba, él se lo contó saltándose el duelo con Elven y tras una hora de reposo lo dejaron marchar.

center***/center

—¡Al fin se acabó! —dijo Zaniah dejándose caer en el asiento del Expreso de Hogwarts en su último viaje en él.

—El último año… ya no vamos a volver —dijo Leyna sentándose junto a Altais, sintiendo cierta pena en su interior por marcharse del colegio que había sido su casa durante siete años.

—Se acabaron las aburridas clases y las fiestas con restricciones —dijo la chica, estaba claro que a diferencia de muchos no le daba pena marcharse.

—Yo también me siento extraño no volver a venir —dijo Emery—. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó a Altais.

Altais asintió. —Creo que me quedaron unos libros sin leer —contestó, el colegio no le ocasionaba ninguna pena, se acabaron los intentos de matarlo y sus restricciones, era otro fin que había decidido que fuera a la par que esa etapa lo que lo atormentaba.

—Bueno, algo que no voy a echar de menos son los ronquidos de Higgs —bromeó el de pelo castaño.

—Sí, no creo que haya unos hechizos que dominemos tanto como los de silencio —concordó el moreno, logrando alzar un poco las comisuras de sus labios.

—Son los más útiles, sin duda —aseguró el otro y soltó una carcajada—. Y ahora a esperar los resultados de los EXTASIS y a seguir nuestro futuro…

—Os enviaré una invitación para mi fiesta inaugural —prometió Zaniah.

—Eso lo dábamos por supuesto —rio Leyna, cogiendo un brazo de Altais para que la rodeara por los hombros y se recostó en su costado.

—¿Al final enviaste solicitud también a la reserva de dragones de Perú? —preguntó Altais a Emery.

—Sí, y también envié otra a Australia y Nueva Zelanda —contó emocionado—. Espero que contesten pronto y así puedo ir cuanto antes. ¿Tú has pensado ya qué hacer para entrar el ministerio?

—Voy a examinarme este verano de los idiomas que hablo para que me los reconozcan, es algo que he estado aplazando, tengo uno cada semana de julio, además voy a hacer un curso intensivo de alemán. Y envié solicitudes a la Confederación Internacional además de al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, con eso, las notas y las conversaciones que tuve con Perls en Durmstrang considero que es más que suficiente —explicó Altais.

Leyna se incorporó un poco al escucharlo, un nudo formándose en su estómago. —¿Para qué son las solicitudes? —preguntó, no le había contado nada de eso, no sabía nada.

Altais frunció levemente el ceño. —Solicitudes de empleo, para entrar como ayudante —contestó con cierto tono de obviedad.

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó negando con la cabeza—. Pero… ¿te irás de… Londres?

—No lo sabré hasta que no me contesten —respondió sinceramente, aunque esperaba viajar mucho incluso en el caso de que entrara a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia Inglés.

Ella asintió levemente, dos meses de verano siempre eran muy largos, ¿cómo lo harían si estaban separados todo el año?

—¿Sabéis? Me apetece despedirme del resto de la gente antes de llegar —dijo Emery levantándose—. Vamos Zaniah.

—Ahora volvemos, poner una corbata en la puerta —bromeó la chica cogiendo la mano de Emery y saliendo de allí.

Leyna esperó a que cerraran la puerta antes de mirar a Altais. —No sabía que tenías pensado irte.

—Sabías en qué quiero trabajar —objetó él.

—Lo sé, sólo… pensé que sería en Londres —contestó encogiéndose de hombros—. Fui un poco ingenua, supongo.

—Tampoco he vivido mucho en Londres los últimos años —objetó.

—Lo sé —repitió bajando la mirada a sus manos, al parecer se había equivocado garrafalmente al pensar que él iba a estar ahí ahora que ella iba a vivir en la ciudad, había sido un tonto sueño infantil, siempre había sabido a qué quería dedicarse Altais, no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión, nada de eso, simplemente iba a ser duro no poder estar juntos como le hubiera gustado—. Seguro que te aceptan, eres el mejor, te lo dije muchas veces —comentó volviendo a mirarlo y sonriendo suavemente.

Él asintió. —¿Y tú? ¿Se te ha ocurrido qué hacer en verano o sigues con la idea de sólo leer y beber limonada hasta que las temibles clases de la Academia empiecen? —preguntó llevando una mano a su rostro para recoger un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, apreciando cada segundo de las últimas horas que le quedaban de estar con ella.

Había pensado cortar sin más, pero no había podido, entre otras cosas porque ella no lo aceptaría, no había nada que justificara eso, para hacerlo debería haber comenzado a estropearlo antes, provocar discusiones, distanciarse, pero había sido egoísta y querido conseguirse unos meses más a su lado. Ahora usaría la distancia justificada en el trabajo, realmente esperaba que le respondieran de la Confederación Internacional aunque tuviera que servir estúpidos cafés, eso le aseguraría el distanciamiento. Entre él estando lejos y ella que según tenía entendido saldría casi para el arrastre cada día en la Academia la relación haría aguas hasta que fuera factible romper.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia ese toque y volvió a acomodarse con la cabeza en el pecho de él y rodeándolo con un brazo.

—Leer siempre es la primera opción, pero tengo más cosas que hacer —contestó—. Tengo que buscar un piso cerca de la Academia cuando me digan que me han admitido, también preparar la mudanza y tendré que ir a las fiestas de Zaniah. También… guardé una semana para poder verte, sin secuestros, pero… vas a estar ocupado, así que será mi semana de leer todo el tiempo.

—Te lo diré si no lo estoy tanto —se encontró diciendo, a la vez que pensaba que era un verdadero cabrón de la peor calaña por incentivar esa posibilidad que no era tal.

Leyna sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Vas a estarlo, seguro, aunque sólo sea llevando cafés y haciendo copias u ordenando papeles —respondió mirándolo y dejó un corto beso en sus labios—. Pero es por conseguir lo que quieres, eso es importante, nosotros tenemos mucho tiempo por delante.

—Sí, es lo importante —corroboró mentalizándose, la estrechó contra sí con el brazo con que seguía rodeando sus hombros y la besó larga y dulcemente, recreándose en el momento.

La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba con ese beso, dejándola nerviosa, como si esperara que algo malo ocurriera en ese momento, pero se obligó a no darle importancia.

—Y están las cartas, que sé que no te gustan, pero podemos escribirnos de vez en cuando —sugirió sonriéndole ampliamente.

Él asintió. —Te contestaré en cuanto pueda —aceptó la propuesta, aunque cada vez podría hacerlo más tarde.

Ella asintió también, abrazándolo y escondiendo el rostro en su cuello. —Esperaré a que vuelvas.

Altais no contestó a eso, sólo dejó un beso en su pelo y cuando el silencio se extendió pasó a hablar de otras cosas. Emery y Zaniah regresaron cuando faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Londres y animaron la conversación hasta que el tren se detuvo; Altais sintió que lo hacía más pronto que en esos siete años. Bajaron los cuatro juntos del vagón, y fuera se despidieron de sus amigos, incluida Chealse que se acercó antes de ir con sus padres. Leyna se giró a Altais y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Avísame cuando sepas las notas y las respuestas a las cartas, ¿vale? —pidió enredando sus dedos una vez más en su pelo.

—Lo haré —prometió sintiendo que había un reloj en su corazón que contaba los últimos segundos, con cada uno que pasaba un metal helado atravesaba su corazón y cuando el reloj se detuviera terminando su cuenta atrás al fin lo rompería por completo.

Ella asintió y lo besó una última vez larga y dulcemente. —Te amo —susurró sonriéndole y soltando sus manos con esfuerzo para poder separarse.

Sin embargo, Altais llevó las manos a su rostro antes de que se alejara, no quería que se marchara, no quería tener que hacerlo él también para no volver. La besó una vez más y se obligó a soltarla y dar un paso atrás. Sus ojos la recorrieron con secreta ansiedad hasta detenerse en esos ojos verdes.

—Adiós, Leyna —se despidió y dio un paso más atrás con un leve giro en él, listo para marcharse sin más—. No olvides que te quiero —las palabras escaparon a través del nudo en su garganta sin su permiso, cuando se dio la vuelta ya estaba roto, cuando desapareció por el muro del andén 9 y ¾ la estación muggle fue quien vio la primera lágrima de los días que se tomó para vendarse antes de tomar su lugar en su futuro.

 **Fin del séptimo año**

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** Pues… ahí está, el temido momento, la separación anunciada. Realmente no queda mucho que decir, sólo que sigáis leyendo, aún queda mucha historia por delante. Secar vuestras lágrimas (nosotras también las tenemos) y el viernes nos leemos con la última parte más trepidante, se acabaron los orígenes.


End file.
